Blood of the Beast
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: When Ed encounters a werewolf that has been terrorizing Central his own wild and violent side begins to emerge along with the beast within him. Now its up to Al and company to save Ed from his lonely fated curse. Werewolves, Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood of the Beast**_

Chapter 1/ Fateful Meeting: Destiny's Will

It was already past midnight when Edward Elric was searching Central. Colonel Roy Mustang had given him an order to search and apprehend a mysterious "phantom" killer.

"Thirteen murders have already occurred in the past two weeks and so far no evidence shows who or WHAT the killer is." Mustang had said.

"What?" Edward questioned.

Mustang sighed then continued, "All thirteen victims have one thing in common with their murder," Mustang sat up straight in his chair and looked dead serious in the eyes of Edward. "Their bodies were mauled, completely torn to pieces. When the victims were found they were missing body limbs, and most of them had their insides torn out or…"

"Or what?"

"Forensics says that the insides were eaten by some kind of animal."

Edward flinched, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Mustang sat back in his chair and smiled, "Well Edward you are a state alchemist… and it is your duty to the people not to mention that you work for the military…" his smile widened while Edward groaned.

Now Edward was regretting ever coming back to Central, he told his brother to wait for him back at the hotel room and that he would come back safely. Alphonse objected and said that he wanted to help him search but Ed managed to persuade Al to stay, much to Al's disagreement.

Ed walked into a dark ally and grumbled to himself, "Damn Colonel, giving me orders, pissing me off, keeping such a smug look on his face…" Ed continued to grumble but stopped when he heard a low growl. Ed turned around and kept close attention to his surroundings, he put up his guard and got into a fighting stance, another growl was heard and Ed's eyes looked around frantically but nothing was in his sight.

_Oh my son…_

Ed jumped at the voice. "Who's there! Come out!" he shouted.

_Such a furious shout my golden son…do not fear I am here to free you from your prison…_

Ed clapped his hands as alchemic blue lightning spread and frizzed the air. Ed grabbed his automail arm as it turned into a sharp blade and the lightning disappeared. "Come out already!" He shouted again.

_Alchemy…wonderful! Heh heh, the time is now, the moon is full with the celebration of our encounter! Okay my son you'll have your wish, I will reveal myself to you!_

Ed heightened his guard up even more but before he could realize it, a large furry creature appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Ed coughed at the sudden impact and gazed upward, his eyes grew wide with shock as he saw what had tackled him. Hot breath stabbed his face as he saw sharp fangs, a long slobbery tongue, and a snout, he followed the snout up and found two glowing red eyes and two wolf like ears. The creature growled lowly then licked Ed's face. Ed made a disgusted look then realized what the creature was: the wolf like appearance and body gave it all away, but it seemed highly improbable for such a creature to exist! His cold scientific mind couldn't dare believe in what was on top of him, yet, the idea didn't vanish from his mind…

"What are you? A chimera?" Ed asked. Somewhere inside him he felt stupid for asking this…thing a question.

_No I am not. Edward, deep down you know what I am so don't act like you don't._

That voice again, Ed thought. Ed sighed, "You're a werewolf."

_Correct my son and soon you will be too._

Ed flinched at the statement. "What did you just say?"

Before Ed could get an answer the werewolf lunged at Ed's shoulder and sank it's fangs deep into his soft flesh. Ed groaned and gritted his teeth he refused to scream, the werewolf bit down deeper this time drawing a large amount of blood causing a pool of crimson to form next to Edward. Ed clenched his fist and once again suppressed the desirable scream instead to his surprise his body started to jerk upwards then shake violently as if he was having a seizure. The werewolf released its fangs from Ed's flesh and licked the blood away from its fur, and then it stared straight at Edward.

_3 days and 3 nights is how long you will have to fight_

_ The first it will begin, sending you to make a sin_

_ The second is your humanity, throw it away and give into infinity_

_ The third will be the final end of your life, as well as your strife _

_ Welcome to the Clan, my golden son_

Ed grabbed hold of his bleeding shoulder and shouted, "What's that suppose to mean!" the werewolf didn't answer; it threw its head back then let loose a long howl, Ed groaned and wished he could block out the terrible sound. The werewolf stopped howling then jumped onto the wall, it began to crawl up the wall then finally got to the top of a building disappearing from Edward's sight.

Ed looked at the sky for a bit then his aching, bleeding shoulder caught his attention. It started to throb with pain and was still pouring down his life sustaining liquid. Ed coughed once then inhaled the night air, "What the hell-"

** Here's the new REVISIONED version of Blood of the Beast! I was thinking that since this was my very first fanfic I might as well try to make it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/ Reporting In**

Ed walked into Central Headquarters with Al behind him and his flesh arm grasping his automail one. "Brother, are you sure you're alright?" Al asked with concern in his voice.

"Ya, I'm fine, Al." Ed responded lying through his teeth. His shoulder was still throbbing with pain from that "werewolf's" bite and all of a sudden his automail leg and arm were aching with a lingering pain, it was almost unbearable. Ed hadn't told Al about his injury but he did tell him that he saw a rabid chimera and that it almost attacked him, Al's reaction of course was anxiety. Ed then told him that the "chimera" ran off before he could do anything about it, adding to the lie Ed also told him that he wasn't injured at all.

In truth, Ed still couldn't believe that it was a werewolf that attacked him or that that _thing _was even real. _Maybe it was just a chimera,_ Ed thought, _and my mind just deluded me into thinking it was a werewolf. _Another pang of pain surged through his automail and into his body Ed scrunched his nose and did his best to ignore the pain but then a throb in his shoulder proved that he couldn't ignore it so easily. Last night Ed had only wrapped his bleeding shoulder in bandages he got from a store, covered it up with his red jacket, then headed back to the hotel to tell his brother the lie he didn't want to tell.

Of course he replaced the bandages early on in the morning so that the over scent of blood wasn't too attracting.

Edward continued to walk down the hallways until he finally got to Mustang's office, with a groan of disappointment Ed opened the door, walked in, and then met the eyes of the black haired colonel. Al stood beside his brother and also stared straight into Mustang's cold dark eyes. "So, how are you today Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Good as always Colonel." Spat Edward as he clutched his automail arm.

Mustang smiled a little, "That's good, now I trust that your search was successful." His smile brightened for a second.

Ed didn't answer for a minute he just stood there clutching his arm even tighter as the pain increased with every breath he took. Al looked over at his brother then nudged him a bit, Ed ignored the nudge. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who was standing beside Roy, glanced over at Ed and asked, "Ed, did you see anyone or anything that was suspicious?'

Ed grimaced, "Ya, all I saw was a rabid chimera." The same lie again.

Roy sat back in his chair and scoffed, "A chimera? Fullmetal, are you meaning to tell me that a chimera is the reason for all the killings?" coming out of his mouth it sounded like a joke but Edward didn't laugh in the slightest all he did was nod weakly at the Colonel.

Roy stared at Ed for a second then asked, "Is something wrong Fullmetal?" Ed stiffened. "You seem to be…bothered by something." Was it his imagination or was there a smirk on Roy's face.

Ed grimaced again as the pain became aflame he opened his mouth to answer but fortunately Al answered for him, "Brother's just a little tired that's all, he didn't get enough sleep last night." _Thanks Al_, Ed thought.

Roy thought over the boy's claim, looked back at Edward, and then asked, "You're so tired that you need your brother to answer questions for you?" Again with the smug smirk.

Edward lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes, and moved his arm to his aching shoulder. _Oh Edward…my son. _That voice again. It disturbed him yet kept him intact, it was like a wolf in sheep's clothing: warm and comforting but dripping with a hidden evil. _It will happen tonight Edward…tonight will be your first hunt…_

"…No…" Edward mumbled to himself. Al looked at his brother then asked, "Did you say something, brother?" Edward mumbled something else this time a muffled sentence. Al cautiously laid his big metal hand on Ed's shoulder and shook him a bit, "Ed?"

"…Shut up…" Ed mumbled through gritted teeth as the pain in his shoulder increased.

"Hm? What did you say?" asked Roy.

Edward clutched harder on the painful shoulder. _My beloved son…soon your pain will stop then you'll be with us…with your real family…_

"SHUT UP!" Ed shouted much to Al, Roy, and Riza's surprise. Ed fell to the floor screaming in pain and shaking violently, he clutched his head and continued to yell, "Get out of my head!" Immediately Al bent down to help his brother but then came to the realization that he had no idea what to do so instead he took a firm grip on Ed and secured him carefully to protect him from the violent convulsing.

Ed saw Al holding him down, Riza and Roy running towards him, then an all consuming darkness enveloped him…

…

_Alphonse ran and ran as sweat and blood began to soak his new body skin making it shrivel in an old way. He could hear the beast behind him its paws were pounding the ground with tremendous speed that Al could not easily outrun. Al turned a corner and ran into a blood-covered ally, he had hoped the beast wouldn't find him because he had sent himself to a dead end. Al backed up against the dead end wall and struggled to get a breath of air then he heard a low growl, the air caught in his throat almost choking him along with his fear. The growl increased in sound then turned into a threatening snarl._

_ "Al…why are you…running from me?" a voice asked._

_ Al's eyes shot wide with fear. "I don't know you!" He shouted, "You're not my brother!" The wolf like creature stepped into the ally and began to walk towards Alphonse._

"…_that hurt…Al." The creature stood up on its two hind legs and towered over the shivering teenager. "I am… and will always be… your big brother…" The creature was now face to face with Alphonse its rank breath shot daggers of hot stench down on Al's face, he held back the urge to vomit from the heavily stench of blood the scent was carrying but that didn't matter at the moment what really mattered was the creature, "Ed…please…you wouldn't."_

_ The creature opened its mouth and showed off its impressive dagger-like fangs. With a sneer it snarled, "I'm happy that you got your body back, Alphonse," he paused for a second then growled, "Because now I'll have the pleasure of tearing my own brother to pieces. I'll be able to taste your real blood, have the feeling of my claws dig into your soft fragile skin, crack open your bones and suck out every ounce of cartilage you have but do you know what the best part will be?" Al struggled to shake his head although he knew the answer would be dreadful, Ed's sneer widened with a sickening delight while his clawed hand rose slowly in the air._

_ "The best part is that I'll be able to hear your scream loud and clear." With that Ed swung his claws at Al's face making his blood taint not only the ground but also Ed's golden fur._

Sweat poured down Ed's face as he sat up immediately with his eyes shot wide with shock and fear, a scream broke from the young alchemist's throat while his brain was trying to catch up with his sudden awakening. Ed stopped screaming and held his head with both his hands as if trying to shake the terrible nightmare out of him.

Ed stopped shaking then noticed that he was no longer in Central Command but instead a small hospital room, in a bed, with one open window. Ed got out of the bed and looked over himself, he was wearing a pale blue hospital gown and had a small bandage around his head. How did I get here? Ed thought. He walked over to the window and looked outside, it was already dark. The sky was colored dark black, the moon and stars were obscured by the grayish clouds that hovered above.

"Its already night?" Ed said to himself. How did he get here? Edward tried to remember what happened before all this but everything was hazy, he couldn't remember the slightest of details from his last event. With a sigh he turned away from the view and thought of where Al was, but then his heart thumped. Ed stopped for a second as his heart started to beat like a drum, slow yet steady, a feeling of longing came over him as he turned back to the window and looked at the sky. The dark clouds began to part revealing a full bright moon; Ed's heart thumped again this time in a painful way. He clutched his chest with one hand and the window's ceil with the other, he bent down, closed his eyes and groaned. The pain in his heart rose in an agonizing way but along with it came something else inside Ed…something inhuman.

Golden glowing eyes snapped open as he raised his head to the moon, gritted his teeth, and unleashed a spine-chilling howl throughout the cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Bloody scenes and gore.**

**Chapter 3/Blood-Stained Sin**

_Its starting…_the female werewolf sneered as she gazed up at the moon and heard Ed's howl, _My son, Edward, you will soon taste the real desire you always wanted and will feel what it truly means to live… _

_ What makes you think he's the one Demona? _A male werewolf asked as he crept up to her, _What makes you think he is worthy to hold the curse?_

Demona looked back at her mate and answered, _I don't know…I just follow my instincts…_

Her mate sighed then nestled his muzzle on top of hers and whispered, _Careless as usual…that's why I fell in love with you and why I bear such a burden with you…_

Demona purred a bit and smiled, _My love…_

Edward howled again then began to scream in pain, he could feel his body begin to change in form on the inside and out. His automail arm burned as if it were on fire while his metal leg fled up in an unbearable pain. Ed fell to the ground, clenched his fist, and held his knees to his chest. His flesh hand began to sprout golden fur while a prickly feeling rose in his hands. Fingernails lengthened to a long and sharp point becoming lethal claws, Ed opened his mouth wider as his teeth began to form into sharp fangs. _Crack! _Ed screamed again. He forcibly listened to his bones snapping and shifting, muscles tore and moved themselves to different regions of his growing body. Screams quickly turned to painful growls as Ed's automail leg and arm began to break and fall apart from his body, tears started to well up in his eyes as he looked at his stubbed arm and watched as a muscular golden-furred arm started to grow from the stub, the same happened to his once automail leg.

His ears and snout extended to the point that it looked wolf-like. Golden fur started sprouting through every pore of his body while a bushy golden tail began to sprout from his posterior. Finally his new body tore away from the tightening hospital gown as his spine snapped back into the planned formation, another hellish pain struck Edward as the transformation came to a slow stop.

A dull throb took control of Edward's body while the young boy gasped and wheezed, yearning to breathe the correct air around him; slowly Edward rose up on his new hind legs, pain struck him as he landed back on the ground. His body was still shivering from the sudden metamorphism, sweat and tears soon dried up in his fur while rough pants pushed themselves out of Ed's fang filled mouth. Ed took a firm hold on the wall and covered his face with his paw, he struggled to calm down his breathing level. Ed slowly picked himself up then wobbled over to the door of his room and reached out for the doorknob. His vision became blurry and everything was spinning before he could even realize it Ed had tumbled over and broke through the door, he groaned as his body slammed on the floor making a loud crashing sound.

_What the hell…_ Ed weakly thought. He started to get up but was too tired to do anything at all, that is, until he heard the sound of not only footsteps but also a fresh beating heart. His heightened sense of hearing caught on to the beating heart and somehow… somewhere inside of the turned-werewolf something inside of him began to awaken. The footsteps became louder until it felt that they were right next to him. A long brown haired nurse came out of the shadows of the hallway and dropped her clipboard at the sight of the huge wolf creature; her mouth opened and let out a blood-curdling shriek. _How annoying_, Ed thought dizzingly as he picked himself and sniffed the air around him.

He could smell it. The sweet scent made his instincts arise and a smile grow on his wolf face. The sweet smell of _human._ Ed bent down on all fours, licked his chops and growled happily, the nurse prepared to run but unfortunately for her she had tripped over her own nurse shoes.

_Dumb bitch, now you're mine._ Ed pounced on the nurse with his powerful legs, he held her down and growled once more to show her who is in control. Tears swelled up in the nurse's eyes as her body began to shake with an uncontrollable movement, her eyes were desperate to close and block out the terrifying creature but to no avail her eyes showed something else that made Ed tremble with excitement.

Fear

The one emotion filled her eyes and sent a shiver up Ed's spine. What is this feeling? Ed wondered, What is it I find so…amusing? Even though the question swirled in his mind he already knew the answer, yes, he knew the answer all too well.

"Please…don't…" the nurse quivered through chattering teeth but Ed didn't hear the plea he was to wrapped up in the precious moment he made. A crazy murderous intent sparkled in Ed's crimson eyes as the grin grew wider and wider almost threatening to consumes Ed's wolf face. The scared expression on the nurse's face was at a stand still she knew the creature wasn't going to let her go but before Ed bit into her neck she saw something struggle in the creature eyes, was that…sorrow?

Blood filled Ed's mouth as he bit down harder into the pale neck, he tore away the flesh and quickly swallowed it. The nurse shrieked and thrashed under Ed's hold but to no avail, the werewolf was too strong. He dove back in and tore away at the flesh and bone, lapping up the fresh blood and growling lowly with excitement. The nurse was gone from the world. He then moved to her face instantly cracking the skull in his mouth as he began to lick the blood on the deformed face, he didn't want to waste a single cell of the pure taste that sent his nerves wild. Ed chewed on what was left of the bloody skin then started to move down the body. He came across pale lifeless arms and began to snack on those too. He grasped the right arm of the body and yanked it off, blood splattered in all directions including tainting Ed's golden fur making it appear as a golden red hue. Ed held the arm to his mouth and began to tear the skin off with his teeth as if it were a drumstick, he swallowed every section of the skin with delight but he wanted more. _Much _more.

Ed snarled happily as he munched on the arm but that blissful moment was interrupted by a voice, "Hello? Who's there?" Ed grimaced and growled. The shadows covered what looked liked to be a giant suit of armor. Instantly Ed became feral he bared his fangs, snarled, and prepared to take down the arrogant intruder. The suit of armor couldn't make out the strange figure all he could tell was that it was on all fours and it had something beside it, wait, is that blood?

"Brother? Is it you?" Al asked as he cautiously approached the figure and whatever was lying beside it. Ed pricked his ears up. He had heard this voice before, but where? And did it just call him brother? "Brother, is that you?" the armor asked again. Once again, calling him brother…who was he? A faint memory fluttered in Ed's mind yet he couldn't see it, it was blurry and was covered in what seemed to be crimson colors.

Al took another step this time getting a clear sight of what the stranger was and it was defiantly not his brother. The huge wolf creature was narrowing its eyes at him as if to attack and next to the creature was a dead woman whose face was completely eaten, crimson painted everything in clear sight. Al gasped then caught a glimpse of his brother's room, the door was broken and Ed was not inside the room.

There was no sign of his big brother.

"Big brother!" Al shouted in anxiety. Big brother? The words floated in Ed's mind for a second then finally reached him; this suit of armor was Alphonse Elric. His little brother.

Ed smiled again showing off his blood-covered fangs and barked in excitement. Al looked back at the creature and felt a sudden wave of hatred flow through him, without hesitating Al raised his big metal hand and slammed it onto the head of the supernatural creature.

Ed hit the floor hard as darkness threatened to consume him. Weakly, Ed lifted his head and saw Al towering over him with his hollow eyes filled with hatred.

_Alphonse…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What Brothers Don't know…**

Edward stood wobbling from side to side, _Al…what are you doing?_ But Ed had no time to think Al's furious blows proved to take up anytime to have a second to think. Al continued to try to knock out the strange wolf creature but to no avail the creature was too fast and was dodging every one of his hits so now he had no other choice but to try alchemy. Al clapped his hands and slammed them down on the floor; long blocks of what looked like to be bricks emerged from the floor as blue lightning lit up the dark hallway. The bricks flew towards Edward in a frenzy but luckily he jumped at the last minute, he looked behind him and to his horror a block of bricks emerged the ceiling and collided into him, making Edward impact into the floor. A loud crack echoed through the hallways as Ed howled in pain, he realized that his shoulder was now dislocated.

Al walked towards the injured creature and towered over him. Even though he couldn't show his expressions the young Elric was steaming with anger, after all, what had this monster done with his big brother?

"What the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?" Al asked in an impatient tone.

Ed stared up at Al and whimpered. _Can't you tell its me, Alphonse? _Ed's golden eyes opened wider to the point that they showed his real emotions, sorrow, fear, and…disbelief? But Al didn't see these things all he saw was a bloodthirsty monster consumed in its own desires and covered in the blood of an innocent woman, what else could he see in such a monster?

"Answer me!" Al shouted getting past the point of his patience. In a way he felt really stupid he had no idea if this creature could even talk. Ed opened his mouth to tell Al the truth, to tell him that he was Ed and that he was safe but all that came out of his mouth was a snarl and roar. In response to that Al stomped his feet on the creature's chest and pressed down, Ed growled in pain and shut his eyes tight.

_Danger! Danger! Attack! Attack! _The wolf instincts inside him commanded. Red and white flashes of light were flaring in Ed's mind telling him to defend himself, telling him to attack his little brother. Ed's ears laid back behind his head to warn Alphonse to get off of him but to Al he saw it as a threat, Al pushed his foot down on the wolf's chest. Another sickening crack echoed, this time one of Ed's ribs.

_ Attack! Attack! Kill! Kill! _The instincts were starting to consume him. Ed could feel his human consciousness start to fade away while the wolf inside him threatened to take control. _Damn! I wont let it!_ He furiously thought.

Ed howled once more and summoned what strength he had left. With what little strength he had Ed grabbed Al's metal leg, roared, picked it off his chest, and flung Al a little while away. Al fell on his back with a bewildered state of mind but the feeling didn't last long he came back to reality quickly remembering the wolf creature and his brother.

A loud shatter of broken glass echoed the hallway. Al stood up quickly and prepared to fight the creature once more but to his dismay the creature was gone, the only thing left behind was a broken window and the chaotic mess the two made. Al cursed under his breath and slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn it…big brother I hope you're safe…"

Ed ran down the streets of Central on all fours, not taking the risk of stopping his frantic sprint. Ed saw an ally up ahead that was between what looked like to be a small bookstore and restaurant. Thank god both of the store were closed or someone might've seen him.

Ed ran into the ally and took a quick breath of air, as tiring as sprinting was Edward found that he enjoyed it. His heart pounded like crazy against his chest while his blood boiled with a new intense feeling, his new legs didn't ache in the least in truth he felt like he could run all the way around Amestris. In truth, he liked this new feeling, he might just be enjoying knowing that he could go beyond human capabilities. No longer having to be restricted by his feeble human body.

_So this is how the homunculi feel?_ Ed thought with a twisted grin on his wolf face, _I don't blame them for boasting so much anymore._ _After all, if this is how I feel in this form then my human self is just a fragment of my useless past._

**Don't say such a thing!** His own voice shouted in his mind, **how could you even think that! **Ed moaned, his head was starting to hurt. His head throbbed while inside him he could feel two entities fight for control. Himself and his wolf side. Ed slammed himself against the wall and fell to the ground, how could this happen to him? He had killed a woman, an innocent woman and ate her without a care in the world. The worst part was that he enjoyed it. He had no idea humans could taste so good, so delicious and mouth watering. No – he didn't want this…he wont let his mind be taken over by some stupid bloodlust!

_Why fight it? _Ed raised his head to the female voice that entered his mind, _Why wouldn't you want to embrace the gift I gave you?_

Ed felt a growl grow in his throat. Embrace the gift? Why would he embrace something so demonic! Ed let the growl out and stood up on his two hind legs, Who the hell are you! And are you the one that made me like this!

_Of course my son, _the voice said in a sweet but sleazy tone. _Come up here on the roof, Edward, and let's meet face to face._

Ed growled in outrage. He went back down on all fours and thought furiously. _Why should I do what you tell me!_ The voice didn't answer and she wasn't planning on answering either way it was up to Edward to decide if he wanted to meet her or not, she wasn't going to force him. Ed waited for an answer but knew he wasn't going to get one. Furiously he troted back and forth and thought about meeting the thing that did this to him, if he didn't his questions would be left unsolved but if he didthere could be the possibility of a trap awaiting him. And in this form he had no idea if he could do alchemy, yet somehow Ed felt safe…

Taking in a huge breath of air, Ed jumped on the wall and began to climb; he was already halfway up the wall when he noticed that this new body gave him unbelievable speed and strength. Ed grabbed hold of the edge and pulled himself up, using his back legs to push himself up. He stood up again on two and gazed around the roof, first turning his head to the right then slowly began turning it to the left. He stopped gazing when he met silver eyes of a silver furred wolf. The wolf stood on two legs just like him and looked the exact same except for the light silver fur that covered her body and the dark silver streaming down her back. Her chest seemed slightly bigger than his while her body was also smaller and slimmer and on the top of the wolf's head in between her ears a long sliver mane ran down and blew smoothly as the wind messed with it.

_So beautiful_, Ed could only think.

The silver werewolf smiled at Ed and looked deep into his own golden eyes. _Welcome, Edward. My name is Demona and I'm the one who gave you such a lovely gift. _She walked over to him and stood muzzle to muzzle with him, _you look magnificent, my son…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Perspective on a New Life**

Demona smiled intently at Edward showing off her sharp fangs, _Edward, my darling, you look magnificent._

Ed took a quick step back and snarled a warning.

Demona laughed, "Why would you snarl at your own Mother?" Ed lunged at the female werewolf and growled even louder. Demona fell to the ground with Edward on top of her, holding her down with all of his strength. _You're not my mother!_ He bared his fangs and sputtered.

Demona's excited expression didn't change, the smile on her face remained glowing with happiness, "Am I not the one who gave you a new life…a life of a pure being?" Ed's eyes glowed a deadly red showing that his patient for this creature was running thin.

_Shut the hell up! You made me a monster! I killed an innocent woman and almost attacked my own brother! Turn me back into what I was! Change me back into a human!_ Ed threw his head back and howled once more.

Demona's smile lessoned, "I'm sorry to say but there is no way you can go back to being human. You're a werewolf now. A creature of the night and a servant to the moon." She paused, "And could you please talk normally."

Ed just glared in response. Demona looked away from Edward and said, "Oh I forgot you'll have to get use to your body before you can actually talk."

The red in Ed's eyes grew deadlier with every word she said, his wolf instincts grew closer and closer to finally consuming his human mind. He was doomed by fate to be this creature until the day he dies and this she-devil caused it, she made him into a monster: she killed his human life. Ed raised his hand and outstretched his claws, every cell in his body was screaming at him to claw the werewolf…he wanted to kill her and devour her. _Do it! Do it! _A voice urged inside him and for once he was going to follow it, his human side or what was left of it didn't try to stop him.

The golden furred hand dropped down on Demona and was an inch away from her muzzle when another paw grabbed hold of his and stopped the attack. Demona squeezed Ed's hand and glared seriously into his golden eyes, "Edward, if you kill me then you really will be a monster."

Ed glared at her with a hint of curiosity in his sea of anger. _What do you mean?_

Demona's smile completely vanished and turned into a determined frown, "I'm the only one who can teach you how to control not only yourself but your hunger. And I know you hunger for humans." Ed tensed; the word 'human' seemed to pop up everywhere tonight. "It is in a werewolf's nature to crave humans and sometimes loose control of ourselves in our hunger for human flesh, I believe that just happened to you, but anyways to sum it all up: I'm the only one who can help you."

Ed's glare softened, was she right? Ed thought over what the she-wolf said was it true that he couldn't control himself? No, it couldn't be…and there are people in the military who can-

"And if you're thinking about going to the military, well I'll just say that you'll be giving them an early Christmas present." Said Demona.

Ed was wide-eyed but she was right, if he went to the military he would just be handing himself over as a test subject. The scientists would poke, prod, and cut him open until there was nothing left of him to experiment on.

_Damn it…what can I do?_ Ed shut his eyes tightly and snarled lowly. He didn't like it but he knew that he needed Demona, he knew that without her he would go insane and kill many more humans. Slowly he got off of Demona and stood back up on two legs once again towering over her, his golden tail hanged lifelessly while golden eyes loomed up to the sky_, I hope you know that I hate you for what you've done to me but under the circumstances I'll let you teach me how to control myself._

Demona sat up and shrugged her shoulders, a small giggle escaped her, "You'll let me?" the giggle turned into a laugh, "You're a very conceited brat but I like that about you, son."

Ed glared at her once again; _Don't call me your son. I already have a mother, so I don't need one as despicable as you_. Though the words were cold, something inside of Ed warmed him.

Demona's laugh tired down to a giggle. She nodded and stood down on all fours, "Okay then, Edward, run with me. The night is still young but there is much to teach you." She walked over to the edge of the roof, "Come." Ed dropped down to all fours and walked over to her side, Demona leapt over to the next building and looked back at Edward expecting him to follow her. Ed jumped as well but didn't quite make a good landing his balance was off by just an inch so he had almost fell off the roof, but luckily he caught his balance at the last second. Ed walked back over to Demona and acted as if nothing had happened.

Unknown to Ed a black furred werewolf was watching them. He narrowed his slit eyes at the two as they continued to leap from building to building his blank expression quickly turned to content, "Looks like you did it, Demona. You're plan is working perfectly." With that the werewolf ran off into the night.

The two ran and continued to leap about through Central. During their little exercise Ed had developed the ability to speak a little, he started to ask questions to Demona. "Can I be…in human…form…a-again?" he had asked, his voice was still straining to talk so it came out deep and rough.

Demona nodded, "Yes but only when the sun comes up at least only for the next three days." Ed cocked his head as he leapt another building. "I'm sorry I must be confusing you. You see when the three days of first becoming a werewolf are up, then you will have the ability to control your transformation at will…do you remember what I said to you the night I bit you?" Ed shook his head. Demona lifted her head to the moon as she picked up her speed, "_3 days and 3 nights is how long you will have to fight. The first it will begin, sending you to make a sin. The second is your humanity, throw it away and give into infinity. The third will be the final end of your life, as well as your strife."_

Ed thought about those words. Tonight was his first night as a werewolf but… "What…sin…I commit?"

"You killed an innocent woman."

Ed sighed, and he had almost forgotten that he killed her. Demona stopped running then looked over the edge, "Edward, come here." Ed obeyed then saw what she saw; it was nothing more than a young man probably around the age of 30. Ed's heart thumped and his stomach did a flip, his eyes kept on the human and paid attention to nothing else.

"Edward, I can feel your bloodlust, you need to learn how to suppress your hunger instincts," she paused, looked at the man then continued, "normally I would allow this but not for you. Even though you already have the taste of blood in your mouth, I can't allow you to kill another human, at least not tonight." Ed heard her only a little. His claws dug into the edge as he felt his back raise he didn't notice but he was in a pounce position. Demona looked at him but didn't do anything she walked away but said, "That man most likely has a family. How do you think his wife would react to seeing his mauled body and his kids being left alone in the world without a father."

Ed tensed. Without a father? Flashbacks of his own childhood appeared in his mind, his childhood without a father. With all his willpower Ed pulled away from the edge and huffed, he walked back over to Demona and lowered his head. Demona raised her paw and patted his head, "Good job." She started to run again. Ed stayed still for a while, surprise-stricken, then followed after her.

…

The sun began to come up when Ed and Demona were over a bakery shop; Ed started to groan he could feel another change start to happen. Demona looked at the upcoming sun then back at Ed, "Do you have anything else to ask me before you change back?"

Ed groaned again but asked, "How…you make…me…werewolf?" Demona smirked, "I was waiting for that question. When I bit you I inserted a…gene inside you. A wolf gene that merges with a human then slowly transforms them into a werewolf, once the gene is inside you there is no way for you to become a human again." Ed's groans become louder soon his body began to shake. He fell on his side as the change finally began with the sun bright in the sky. His bones snapped and re-shifted while his claws shortened to regular, dull human ones. Ed hissed and snarled, the transformation was painful like before. Demona looked down at Edward and nuzzled her muzzle into his shrinking chest, Ed could see that she was helping him get through the pain. He closed his eyes and snarled, his fur shrunk back inside his skin. Ed's tail slowly retracted back into his posterior while his ears and fangs turned back into normal human ones. His hisses and snarls turned into moans while his body re-shaped itself into its human shape, his face re-structured to his human face while his spine snapped back into the correct place. Soon Ed began to breathe in a panting way as his transformation came to a stop. He didn't bother to get up; he was too exhausted by the change.

Demona stood back up then began to walk away, her tail moving from side to side. "Wait!" a raspy voice called out. She turned around to see Edward staring at her through tired golden eyes, "Will I see you again?" Demona smiled and nodded. Ed managed a light smile then passed out unconscious, his now naked body laid still and exhausted with strain. Demona turned away and leapt.

"Yes Edward, you will see me again."

**Well, the first five chapters are now done and revisioned! Tell me if any of you see a difference if you have red my original copy of BotB. Thank you and please review!**

**Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6/ Hum on the Streets**

Al crossed his arms and treaded back and forth in Roy's office. His increasing worry for his brother's disappearance made it impossible to think about anything else, in truth he _couldn't_ think about anything else. After seeing that vicious monster next to Ed's room last night he had went straight to Colonel Mustang for help. Of course Roy tried to convince him that Ed had probably run off somewhere without telling anyone but Al didn't buy it, it just wouldn't make sense for his brother to do that. Al then told him about the half mauled woman and the creature that was there, and that caught Roy's attention.

"Relax Alphonse," Havoc said as he lit his cigar, "Ed's probably fine, the kid probably did run off somewhere."

Al looked at Havoc for a moment but was not convinced by his words, if he knew his brother, and he does, then he knows that Ed wouldn't just go away and not tell anyone… at times. At that moment Roy walked into the room with Riza behind him. He confronted the young Elric with a grim frown on his face; automatically Al knew there was bad news.

"Sorry Alphonse," he paused and breathed, "we've searched and searched but we can't find Fullmetal." Al held his head down and covered it with his metal hand, so his brother was nowhere to be found…

Roy coughed. He raised his hand and continued, "But we did find this." The door opened again and came through it this time was a tall, big muscle man with (for once) his shirt on. It was Alex Louis Armstrong. He squeezed through the doorway and seemed to be cautious about dropping something that was hanging on his shoulders-wait, no, it was someone. A young boy around the age of 16 laid unconscious on the big man's shoulder, the boy's golden hair hung freely down while his body seemed to be covered by a purple towel, Armstrong walked over to the sofa and laid the young alchemist down softly.

Alphonse almost choked on relief and surprise when he saw his brother. Immediately he ran over to his body and looked over him, Ed didn't have any scratches or injuries on his body. Heck, he was in perfect shape but there was one thing that surprised Al the most it was his limbs: Ed's right arm and left leg were restored, there was no automail, just pure, soft human flesh. Al turned back to Armstrong and asked, "Do you know what happened to him?"

Armstrong shook his head, "No, we found him unconscious and naked on the roof of a bakery building." Armstrong thought over something for a moment, "Although when I found him he was mumbling something…I believe it was "sorry, I didn't…" and also "please don't leave me…" I couldn't actually make out what he was saying."

Al bent down towards Ed and prepared to wake him up but Roy quickly grabbed Al's hand and said, "We should probably let him rest for now." Sensing Al's disappointment Roy added, "I'm pretty sure he'll wake up eventually."

At that moment the door opened once more. A black haired man with dark eyes and ivory skin entered the room wearing regular clothes and a scarf around his neck, the man looked to be around the age of 40. "Um, excuse me but is this Colonel Roy Mustang's office?"

Roy stepped forth, "Yes and you're speaking to him."

The man smiled, "Oh thank goodness, you see I came here to report my missing son."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Your son is missing?"

"Well me and my wife's." he turned back to the door, "Honey, you can come in." A young woman with silver hair and eyes walked in wearing a long summer dress and carrying a small purse she looked like she was in her 40s. She walked up to Roy and pleaded, "Please help us find our son! I don't know what to do without him! I don't know if he's safe or…" she broke down in tears.

Roy breathed. "I can't help you right now but I'm a hundred percent sure my subordinate Second Lieutenant Havoc can help you." Roy says as he gestures to the man who is still holding the cigarette.

"And why cant you help us?" the man asked. Roy looks over to the unconscious body of Edward and immediately the couple understands. "Oh! Of course I am so sorry, as a father I should understand."

"We both understand." The woman interrupts as her eyes gaze wonderfully at Edward, "We understand that children are the most important things in the world and that _you would do anything to keep them happy."_ Her eyes narrowed into slits as a smile appears on her face and the tears disappeared completely.

Roy nods and turns back to Havoc. "Second Lieutenant Havoc!" Havoc was already up and walking towards the door, "Okay Mr. and Mrs.…"

"Adolph." The man answered.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Adolph please follow me." They followed him but not before they took one more look at Edward.

The door closed and left Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Al, and Ed alone. Riza took a step forward, "You don't think this has anything to do with the past murders or that creature that Alphonse saw last night do you?"

"Maybe, " Roy sighed, "strange things are happening around Central nowadays. But Al, I want to ask you again: What exactly did you see last night?"

Al jumped at the Colonel's voice, "Well, I was walking down the hallway to check on Brother when I heard a scream, I ignored it at first because I thought it was nothing but when I got to Ed's room I saw a giant wolf looking thing eating-" Al paused for a moment, he still remembered the image clear as daylight he then continued, "eating a woman. I then saw that Ed's room was empty; brother wasn't there at all. I quickly assumed that that beast was the cause and attacked it…"  
>Roy cocked his head when Al stopped silent, "Is something wrong?" Al nodded, "When I attacked, that thing didn't try to fight back at me, actually it was as if it was trying to tell me that it didn't want to fight me…"<p>

Roy walked over to Edward and patted his head. He took in a huge sigh and said, "For someone as small as him Fullmetal causes a lot of trouble." That's when Roy felt it, he felt a small and faint twitch from Ed. He smiled wickedly and continued on, "I mean, the kid's the size of a shrimp! He's so small that he could've slipped under the creak of a door to escape from the monster."

Another twitch and a frown showed up on Ed, Roy snickered at the teen's unconscious reactions. Al couldn't resist, he joined in the joke with a chuckle. After a while Al stopped chuckling and asked, "Should Brother be taken back to the hospital?"

"Oh no," Roy stopped snickering, "there's no reason for him to be in there again. And besides he's probably going to wake up today anyways."

Al nodded and walked towards the door, "I bet Brother's going to be hungry when he wakes up, so I better go get him something to eat in advance." With that he left the room.

Roy looked at Riza for a second then turned to Armstrong, "Major Armstrong, can you look after Fullmetal while we're gone?"

Armstrong nodded and then in a flash whipped off his shirt and declared, "Of course! After all, looking after children has been a specialty in the Armstrong family for generations!"

Both Roy and Riza sighed. _He does this every time, was it even necessary for this,_ Riza thought. "Um, ok then…" Roy mumbled as he signaled Riza to walk out if the room. Now only Armstrong and an unconscious Ed were in the room. While in a deep sleep Ed could still feel something begin to stir within him. As disgusting and violent as it was, Ed welcomed it with open arms.

…

On Havoc's side, Mr. and Mrs. Adolph were being a pleasure to be with. Havoc had stopped in the middle of the hallway just to finish his joke he was telling them, "So then I said, 'well maybe I just got lucky!'" The Adolphs laughed at his strange but funny joke. Havoc stopped laughing but kept a smile on his face, "If you don't mind me asking what is your son like?"

Mr. Adolph lowered his laughter to a snicker, "He's very short and fast too get angry, he's a bit of a wild child actually." Mrs. Adolph laid her hand on his shoulder, "He means the world to me and without him I couldn't go on, " she paused for a second, "To both of us, he is our guiding sun."

Havoc smiled a bit more, "Well don't worry he'll turn up eventually." They both smiled and narrowed their eyes to a delighted, hopeful emotion. But in that delight a suspicious was hidden away from Havoc.

…

It took Alphonse at least 3 hours to get what he needed and get back to Central Command. All that time was spent on his curiosity of what the civilians were chattering about. The hum on the street was that two strange wolf creatures were seen last night, apparently a young man saw the two running in the streets and jumping on roofs. The word that kept appearing was "werewolves". Alphonse was thinking that one of them was the creature he saw the same night, and it probably was.

When Al asked a stranger about the two "werewolves" the stranger replied, "Ya weird things just keep on popping up around this town! But still werewolves is over the top in my opinion, I didn't see them but someone said that one of them was a silver color and the other was a golden."

_That was definitely the same one_, Al thought, _But two of them?_

"But still I wouldn't believe in that kind of crap if I was you buddy." The stranger walked off.

Al just kept pondering about the werewolves as he walked through the halls of Central Command with a bag filled with fruits, vegetables, and milk. As a brother he has to at least try to get Ed to drink it. Finally he reached the door that led to Roy's office. He reached out to the doorknob, twisted it, opened the door and gasped in horror at the scene that was in front of him.

…

"Oh yeah, he's very messy." Mrs. Adolph added.

Havoc seemed confused, "Messy?" Mrs. Adolph's grin grew wider, "Yes, he's very messy. Doesn't matter if it comes to eating, playing, or whatever, he always leaves a mess behind him."

…

Red was painted on the walls and left gaps of normal wall paint open but almost everything was covered in the crimson color. At Al's feet laid what seemed to be a bloody object. Al stared at it more intensely and realized what the object was, the blood was on it because it was meant to be but for the wrong reason: a torn out liver that was of no use to anyone in its dead bloody state. Al slowly looked back up and saw his brother, Ed, sitting cross-legged in the middle of all the blood with his bare back to Alphonse. Al took a cautious step forward and stuttered, "E-Ed?" No response.

One more try. "Ed?"

Again, no response.

"Ed, are you okay?" This time Ed did respond but not in the way Al had expected. Ed slowly turned his head to Al, his bangs covered parts of his eyes while a stiff smile rested on his face, "Oh, hello Alphonse." Al gasped at the sight of his brother; Ed's face was practically smeared with blood while his naked body was also covered in the crimson liquid. Steadily Ed began to stand up, "Welcome back Al." When Ed stood up completely Al didn't expect to see what Ed was sitting in front of, at Ed's feet was the shirtless body of Alex Louis Armstrong… at least, what was left of him. What was left of his body was covered in the same crimson essence that painted the walls, his body had deep gashes in them while he seemed to be unmoving. As well as breathing.

Ed looked at the trembling bag that Al was holding and sneered, "Oh Al, you went out to get food." Ed snickered a bit, as the sneer on his face grew bigger and deranged, "I'm sorry to say but I'm not hungry." Al dropped the bag of food and stared horrified at his brother.

"I already ate."

**Stay Awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7/ Nostalgia: What's Done is Done**

Al lifted his trembling metal arm and shakily asked, "Brother, did you do this?"

Ed stared at Al with that same amused smirk on his face, "Of course Al, who else do you think would do this?" Al continued to point at his blood-covered brother but then his finger traveled over to the unmoving body of Major Armstrong. Still shakend up Al asked, "Is he…dead?"

Ed turned his attention to the body. "No, at least not yet he isn't." Ed walked around Armstrong's body and his smirk lessoned, "He doesn't have much time left. But I could've sworn I bit into his jugular vein…" Al listened sickened at the mumblings his brother was sprouting, was this even his brother anymore?

"Not to mention I ripped out one of his lungs…" Ed continued on in a deep thought, but Al couldn't stand to listen to another second of his talk. "Ed…"

Ed flinched but looked at Al, "Yes Al?" The suit of armor walked cautiously to his brother and steadily asked, "Brother, why did you do this?"

Ed snickered, "Because I was hungry," Ed's face then slowly turned to a grim frown, "and he hurt me."

"Hurt you? How?"

Ed shifted his head to the direction of a blood-covered object that was on the floor. Al hoped it wasn't another internal organ, but no, it wasn't. Al looked closely at the object and finally realized what it was: it was a state alchemist silver pocket watch. Al was confused, "How did he hurt you with that?" Ed cringed. "And isn't that yours, Ed?"

Ed shook his head wildly but answered, "Yes its mine, but it hurts me."

Just then, a groan was heard from behind Ed. "Ugh…uh…" a weak and raspy voice whispered. Both Ed and Al turned around to see an opened eyed Armstrong, his body shaking only slightly with the crimson essence on it. Al kneeled down to the injured alchemist and gasped, "Major Armstrong!" Armstrong opened his eyes wider but his pupils were only a blur, he couldn't see anything at all. "That voice… Alphonse… Elric…."

"Don't talk anymore Major!" Al snapped, "We'll get you some help!" Al began to stand up but the half- mauled hand of Armstrong quickly grasped his metal arm. "Listen…to me… Alphonse…" Al looked back at the alchemist and shouted, "Major! Let go of me! I can still-"

"There is a… monster," Armstrong gasped his breathing was beginning to turn shallow, "Yes… a monster…. in our mist…such terrifying strength… it shows no mercy…its…" Armstrong coughed wildly as a gallon of his blood splattered on the floor; he lifted his head and showed a mix of blood and tears that streamed down his face.

"Major!" Al yelled in hope that this wasn't happening.

Armstrong glared straight at Alphonse and even though there was no light in Armstrong's eyes, Al could see the anger and sorrow in the blank eyes. Armstrong's breathing became faster, "Edward…Elric… he… he's a…" the statement was never continued. Armstrong fell into a deep eternal sleep. The hand that grasped Alphonse fell to the floor while his muscles relaxed and his struggle for breath came to an end. The Strong-Arm Alchemist lay dead.

Al's shivering became even wilder. "Major?"

He already knew it.

"Major."

Deep down he knew it.

"Major!" Al shook the lifeless body in hope that he just fell unconscious, but no, that would be a blind motivation to go on. Ed walked to his brother's side and laid his hand on his shoulder. Al looked up at his brother and flinched, what he saw was not his brother. This wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist. This wasn't his loving brother. What was beside him was something bestial. Ed smiled warmly at Al and said, "He's already dead Alphonse, there's no use wasting your breath."

In a fury Al slapped Ed's hand off his shoulder. He quickly took to his feet and shouted, "You're not my brother! You can't be my brother!" At that moment Al could've sworn he began to feel hot tears build up somewhere inside him, but that would be impossible. "Brother would never do something like this!"

Ed stepped back and quivered. "Al…of course I'm your brother…." He slapped his hand against his bare chest and urged on, "Don't you know your own brother!"

Al slowly shook his head, "It's not me that doesn't know. It's you." He pointed at the naked teen. "Brother would never kill anyone."

Ed's eyes twitched. "Kill? Me? No Al, I would never…" Ed looked back at the body of Armstrong and grunted. He clutched his head with his two flesh arms as a memory of what went on between the two flashed before his eyes.

_"Edward…Edward…" the voice of a muscle man rang in his ears. Who's calling me? Ed thought. His eyes fluttered opened and the first thing he saw was a big smile on the face of Major Armstrong. Ed jumped up in alert at the sudden image and screamed. "Calm yourself, Edward Elric." Armstrong quickly said, "You're alright!" Ed stopped screaming and sat still on the sofa. "Where am I?" the question sneaked out of his mouth._

_ "Why Central Headquarters of course!" Armstrong boomed. Ed grimaced at the man's loud voice. Central Headquarters? How did he get here? Why was he here? A growl came from his stomach; Ed wrapped his arms around his stomach and moaned. Armstrong laughed, "You seem to be hungry!" _

_ Hungry? Yes that's one way to describe it. Ed then noticed that he had both of his flesh hands back but at that moment he didn't care, the hunger in his stomach was his main focus. _

_ Yes, I'm hungry. Ed's heart thumped._

_ Armstrong reached into his pocket and took out a silver pocket watch, "I believe this is yours." _

_ I'm hungry._

_ Ed held out his hands and watched as Armstrong dropped the pocket watch in them, when the watch made contact with Ed's skin it began to make a sizzling noise. Ed's face first turned upset then quickly changed into a pained expression. His skin began to burn and simmer, the flesh was starting to melt away. In an immediate reaction Ed threw the watch to the ground. _

_ I'm hungry. It hurts._

_ Armstrong flinched. "Hm? Is something wrong?" Ed groaned and clutched his hand as if it were his lifeline. Faint traces of smoke rose from the burnt flesh while the pain remained alive and fiery. _

_ I'm hungry. It hurts._

_ He hurt me._

_Ed looked back at Armstrong and huffed, his eyes showing shock and pain. "You…tried to hurt me." Armstrong cocked his head in confusion. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…" he continued on to mumble to himself, Armstrong was just barely hearing what he was saying._

_Tried to hurt me. Hurt me. I'm hungry. Hurt. What's wrong with me? The pain. It hurts. I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry…_

_**Then eat**__._

_Ed's nails lengthened to a sharp point. He opened his hands and revealed the new sharp claws. A smirk grew on Ed's face while his tongue licked around his lips; Ed stood up and snarled in a low but noticing tone. Armstrong didn't understand in time what was about to happen to him, but what he did know was that the whole time Ed was attacking he was no longer a human being. Ed slashed mercilessly at Armstrong every blow that hit splattered blood on his body and the space around him. While trying to defend himself Armstrong was tripped by Ed's swift movements. _

_Ed pounced on him and held him down. Quickly without wasting time, Ed bit down into Armstrong's throat his bestial side telling him to weaken his prey. Blood filled Ed's mouth while Armstrong's screams bellowed into Ed's ears. He ripped out his veins and smiled. Yes, scream all you want. It only makes it more fun. Ed bit down harder and finally tore the correct vein he needed: the jugular. Armstrong gasped and wheezed, he could feel the oxygen inside of him abandon him. Finally he passed out. Ed jerked his head back and unleashed a mad laughter that seemed to be mixed with a wolfish howl. _

Ed fell to his knees and started to breath hard. He really did this… he killed his friend… "Al, I did this." Ed huffed through a tangle of mixed emotions. "I did this." His face fell into his hands and tears began to swell up in his eyes, "I'm a monster. I killed two people."

Al bent down to his brother's height and wrapped his arm around him. "Brother…" a distinguished bliss awakened between the brothers. Al now knew for certain that this was his brother, but what he just said… "Brother, you've only killed one person." He felt disgust at the words he was saying.

Ed shook his head with his face still in his hands. "No Al, I've killed another."

"Who?"

"A woman," The word lingered in the air around them. "A nurse at the hospital I was at." The words spilled out of his mouth with disgust and regret_. A nurse?_ Al thought. The memory occurred to Al; the creature last night eating a woman, it refusing to attack him, and…it was close to Ed's room. The idea swelled in Al's mind, but there is no way…

"Ed…" Al began, "that creature last night, was it you?"

Al was worried about the response he would get. It couldn't be true. Surely Ed wasn't a werewolf. Was he? Ed's face slowly came out of his hands and directed towards Alphonse, Ed's eyes were heavy with sorrow and grief and unmistakable needs for amends followed in them. But he knew he couldn't make amends for what he's done.

With a heavy heart Ed answered, "Al, I'm a monster. I was that creature. I'm a sick person." He clenched his fist, as the tension between the two brothers grew suspenseful and dangerous.

"I'm a werewolf."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8/ A Deadly Emotion to Encounter**

Mr. and Mrs. Adolph had left Central HQ quite a while ago. Havoc had told them that their missing son would be found in no time, after he filed the missing child report he asked them if they had a picture of their son. The couple responded with a no, Havoc seemed a little confused at the fact that the parents didn't have a picture of their own son but decided not to question it. In truth, he seemed a bit suspicious about it all, but he then shrugged the suspicion off and bid them a due.

"Do you really think this will work?" Mr. Adolph asked his wife.

"Don't worry everything will work out perfectly," she took a heavy breath as her walking speed started to slow down. "It has to work out."

Seeing the distress in his wife's eye, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and nestled his cheek next to hers. "Don't worry, " his strong confident voice warmed her, "everything will turn out fine." Even with those small words, they melted away the doubt that was eating at her mind.

At that exact second a bump from a stranger interrupted their lovely moment. The stranger looked back at the couple and snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

Mr. Adolph reacted with anger. "Excuse me? You had your eyes wide open the whole time! Why don't you!" the brown haired stranger turned fully around to face the man who made such a disrespectful comment, the black shades he was wearing seemed to disguise the anger that was building in his eyes. Seeing the mistake in that wild outburst he made, Mr. Adolph's angered expression quickly turned humble, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, " his hand slowly rose to his forehead and a groan escaped his mouth, "you see I'm just a little stressed and-"

"Whoa whoa, I never asked for an explanation! I don't really give a crap about what's wrong with you!" the stranger walked up closer to Mr. Adolph to the point that their faces were only an inch away from each other, "But what I do care about is your progress." The stranger grabbed hold of his shades and pulled them down, revealing malice filled purple eyes that showed only a hint of amusement.

"Now, follow me." It sounded like they didn't have a choice in the matter. Mr. and Mrs. Adolph knew those purple eyes all to well. Yes, they knew them out of their own misfortune and blessing. The stranger started to walk away, pushing through the crowds of people and into an empty alley. Following after the stranger the couple squeezed through the crowds and went into the empty alley where the stranger had gone. Instead of the man being there they found a spiky- green haired teen, although he was probably older than he looks, wearing a short outfit that's cuts off at his thighs and shows off most of his abdomen area. The teen looked at the couple with a huge smirk on his face and asked, "So tell me all about it, has the Fullmetal Pipsqueak been getting into trouble?"

Mrs. Adolph stepped forth first, "No, actually he's well in control of himself."

Envy's smirk lessoned, "In control? We don't need that! We need the pipsqueak to become a killing machine!"

When she was about to talk back to him, Mr. Adolph intervened and quickly said to her, "Demona, I'll handle this." Demona didn't look satisfied but she knew what would happen if she said anything smart to Envy so with a grumble she let her husband take over. "Envy what we mean is that we can easily change him if we please," he then added a question that had been bugging him for a little while, "why do you need him like that anyways?"

Envy's smirk returned, "Oh, because he's going to do a little job for us." Something didn't sound right with that answer but in truth the couple really didn't care. "So does our deal still stand?" Demona spoke up. Envy nodded, "Of course! You'll get your end of the bargain once you complete your task." Envy snickered a bit, the smirk almost becoming too big for him to take, "Make Edward a bloodthirsty murdering monster. Kill off his human emotions so that he has no ties with anything that could hold him back, hell, you could get rid of his sanity for all I care! If you do that then you will have back what you've been longing for…"

Demona grabbed her husband's arm and whispered, "This doesn't sound right, Achaius. Just a while ago he wanted us to train Edward to be obedient and loyal now he wants us to train him to be a real monster, isn't this… suspicious to you?"

Achaius nodded slightly, "It is but it isn't any of our business about what they'll do with him," he paused for a second then sighed, " as long as we get **him** back everything will end up perfect and then we'll finally be together again."

"Whatever you're whispering about had better be relevant with this." Envy said his patience was cutting short.

Achaius looked back at Envy and said with a stern voice, "Ok we'll do as you like." _We'll make Edward Elric a real beast. _The couple nodded and walked out of the alley leaving Envy with a content grin on his face.

"This isn't right Achaius," Demona said with a heavy weight in her voice, "we're going against everything the clan stands for…. everything we stand for."

Achaius sighed, "I'm well aware that we are but we both want him back don't we?"

Demona breathed in the air. "Yes, for the sake of our clan, we must bring him back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9/ What Cant Be Seen Anymore**

Al couldn't believe what he had heard. He shouldn't believe what he heard. There was just no logical explanation that his brother, Edward, could be a werewolf yet somewhere inside him Al knew Ed was telling the truth.

"Al, I'm a werewolf. I know it sounds crazy but its true!" Edward's breathing started to become quick and short again, "I change during a full moon! I become an insanely huge wolf creature when the sun goes down!" His brother's ramblings… it did sound crazy, and better yet impossible! "Al please, you have to believe me!" Ed's voice was gaining in volume while his heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage, "Please Al…I don't know what I'll do next…I don't know what's becoming of me…" In that sentence a heavy sorrow lingered.

Al looked at Edward for a second then he raised his hand and placed it softly on Ed's right shoulder, Ed looked back up at his brother and listened closely as Al said, "Of course I believe you, Ed." Was it Ed's imagination or did he feel warmth emit from the metal hand? "Ed, I'm your brother and I've always been by your side. Do you really think I would desert you just because you're a werewolf?"

Edward slowly grew a smile on his face and deep inside him a rising hope began to surface. "So you do believe me?" Alphonse nodded. The both of them hugged each other again and even though it hurt Ed he didn't care, he was just glad that his brother now knew about him. No matter how disturbing the truth was.

Al then realized three things that were important to know of. Quickly he grabbed Edward by the shoulders and pushed him away from their hug, a surprised Edward gazed at Al then asked, "What's wrong?'

"Brother, since you're a werewolf wont you transform again tonight?" Ed's eyes grew wide, in all this affection he had completely forgot about that. He began to look around the room and saw what he needed, a clock that had the time _five thirty _on it. Ed sighed relief, "It's only five thirty and I don't think I transform until the sun is gone and the moon rises." He shivered at the idea of going through that painful transformation again, although the adrenaline rush he got amused him on so many levels.

Al nodded then proceeded to the next question, "How did you get your limbs back?" Ed gasped, in all this time he had not noticed that his right arm and left leg were back in pure flesh and bone. He scanned over them and realized that there was no hint of his automail even being on him, the scars were gone and the port left no hint of its placement. His arm and leg… restored to flesh and blood…"I don't know completely, but I think it has something to do with a werewolf's ability. Maybe a regeneration function or maybe the gene caused this…" At that moment a wave of guilt hit Edward, "Al, I'm sorry that I-"

Before Edward could finish Al raised his hand and said, "It's okay brother." Ed smiled softly, he was glad to have a brother like Al. "Last question, you are aware that you're still naked, right?" a giggle hid in his words.

Ed looked down and gasped, he was really naked. There were not any clothes covering his body. Ed's face instantly turned bright red with embarrassment. Apparently he was being unaware of a lot of things going on with him. Edward stood up in a frenzy and quivered, "Al, could you get me my clothes?"

Al snickered then answered, "I will." And that's when it hit him, "Ed we have to get out of here." He turned back to the body of the Strong-Arm Alchemist and grimaced, "You're sure to be arrested if Colonel Mustang found you here."

Ed shrugged, "How would he even know I did this?"

"You're covered in blood, you were the only one with him, and I'm pretty sure your fingerprints or anything of yours is around here as evidence."

"Oh." Ed then thought about something, "Well maybe he'll understand if I just told him-" Reality then set in, "Ya, who am I kidding, Colonel Bastard would have me arrested in a heartbeat."

Al nodded then walked back to the door, "Stay put ok? I'll be back as soon as I can and if someone comes in here you need to hide…by the way can you pick up the food I dropped?" He pointed at the bruised fruit and vegetables that laid in puddles of dried blood. Ed nodded and Al left to fetch his brother some clothes.

When Al returned his brother had picked up all the food and was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Al cautiously approached Edward and asked, "Ed, are you okay?" Ed jumped at his brother's voice and his face flew out of his hands, "Ya, I'm okay just thinking about something." His suddenly tired eyes showed grief of a different nature, it was like he was sad and confused about something but also happy at the same time. Al handed the clothes to Ed and said, "Oh okay then." Ed took the clothes and stood up again.

Al couldn't let the subject go, a question that swarmed in his mind finally emerged, "Brother, you don't have anything to do with the murdering case Colonel Mustang is dealing with, do you?"

Ed stopped in the mid cycle of putting his black shirt on and sighed with a sad smile on his face, "No I don't… but I do know who is behind the murders."

"Really? Who?"

Edward finished putting his shirt on then moved to the bottom half of his body, "Not who but what. It was another werewolf." Al grew worried, "Did it have silver fur?" he asked. Ed nodded but wondered, "Yes she did, but how do you know?"

"In town people were talking about seeing a golden werewolf and silver werewolf running around Central." Edward grimaced, so he had been seen after all.

"So that was you, wasn't it?" Al pressed on.

Ed began to put on his pants now, "Ya it was me. Running and howling like the wild animal I am." He sounded distressed and depressed again.

"So you lied about the murders being made by a chimera." Ed nodded. "Why did you lie to me and to Mustang?"

"I-I don't know…" he then added, "I just don't know." He was finally done putting on his clothes, all that was left was the finishing touch: his red jacket. Slipping it on, Edward then licked his hand, rubbed the hand across his face and wiped the remaining blood off, fighting the urge to taste the dry blood; once he was done he slipped on his white gloves and said to Al, "Let's go."

….

Havoc had caught up with Roy and Riza on his way back to the Colonel's office. "So, how was the couple?" Roy asked.

"They seemed pretty confident about finding their son when they left but the odd thing is they didn't have a picture of him."

Roy and Riza both glanced at Havoc and gave him a look of disbelief. "Parents who don't have a picture of their own child? I've never heard of such a thing." Riza scoffed. "Maybe they just forgot it when they came here." Roy assured him even though he couldn't believe it himself. That couple did seem suspicious to him at first but still…

"Are you going to open the door, Colonel?" Riza had asked. Roy didn't even realize that he was already at his office. Roy reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door, almost instantly a rank smell entered the comrades' noses.

They all cringed, pinched their noses and closed their eyes at the rotten scent. "Damn, what the hell is that smell?" Havoc asked in a weird voice since he pinched his nose shut. Roy opened his eyes narrowly and soon they opened up fully wide with shock. He walked into his office and gasped at the sight he saw. Blood painted his floor and walls while the dead blood-covered body of his friend lay before his feet. Mustang was lost for words. His eyes were still wide with shock but they soon entered into a new emotion: grief and anger. Havoc and Riza entered behind him and shared the same shocked state he was in; none of them cared about the wretched scent that surrounded them anymore. They already knew that their friend was dead by his pale skin and unmoving chest. They all just stood there, still and consumed with sadness. The lifeless body of their huge friend lay still, absorbing all of their sorrow and small hidden tears that fell from some of them.

It was Roy who found his voice first,"What the hell happened here?" he looked more closely around the room his eyes followed over the sofa and there he noticed it, the Fullmetal Alchemist was not there. He looked back at Riza and asked, "Where is Fullmetal?" Riza swallowed down her emotions and answered softly, "We left him with… Major Armstrong." A chill went up Roy's spine when he remembered the order he gave Armstrong.

_Major Armstrong, can you look after Fullmetal while we're gone?_

Armstrong had answered, _Of course! After all, looking after children has been a specialty in the Armstrong family for generations!_

Roy almost choked with surprise. Oh god no… he thought, oh god let it not be true… it couldn't be! Edward was still asleep when we left!

"You don't think Edward did this, do you?" Havoc spoke up, he didn't even dare to get a cigarette at the moment. No, he couldn't have, Roy weakly thought, he wouldn't do something like this! His voice almost escaped him again but he caught it just in time, "Get Fuery and Breda." Roy said coldly. Roy looked at the open window that let in the cold afternoon air and said, "Fullmetal has either been kidnapped or is on the run."

"Sir?" Riza said in a timid voice.

"Fullmetal has no excuse for not being here and nine times out of ten Alphonse is probably with him." He looked down at a small squashed grape and thought about Al saying that he went to go get some food for his brother.

"What are your orders, sir?" Riza asked catching up to the Colonel's words.

Roy sighed, "You two go get Fuery and Breda and set out to find Fullmetal and his brother, it shouldn't be that hard since Al stands out the most. I will join with you as well." He turned back to his two subordinates and glared deep into their eyes, indicating that this is no joke anymore.

"Our mission is to hunt down the Fullmetal Alchemist."

**Aw, poor Edo. Being hunted down like an animal and with the coming full moon almost here, things will start to heat up… **

**Stay Awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10/ Consuming Madness**

The sun hung still in the sky; only half of its body was showing while only a portion of its radiant colors were piercing the coming dark sky. Ed's heart beated wildly in his chest as he walked cautiously but quickly on the sidewalks of Central, his brother Al was right behind him. The sun threatened to disappear from the sky as now only a small portion of its light lit up the sky. Ed stopped his fast walk, hunched over and clenched his chest; his breathing became erratic as if in a misguided sync with his rapid heartbeat. Alphonse went to Ed's side and asked, "Brother, are you okay?"

Edward took a breath of air and gasped out, "No Al, I'm not," Ed stood up straight again and looked up in the sky his eyes filled with terror and anguish when he saw that only a singe of radiant colors touched the sky. "Al, we're not going to make it in time." Al flinches at those words. "We're not going to make it out of Central in time."

Al grabs his brother by his shoulders and turns him in his direction, "What do you mean we're not going to make it?" Edward grunts as he feels a pinch of pain rise in his stomach, "I'm going to transform before we get a chance to leave." Al lets go of Edward and thinks for a second, "We can hide out somewhere. Our hotel room!"

Ed shook his head, "We can't. By now Colonel Mustang has already sent out search groups to find me and our room will be the first place they'll come to look." _Damn it! I can't let this happen! Come on Ed think! Think!_

"Hey! Is that you, Edward?" A voice called out. Ed stopped thinking and looked in the direction of the voice. There running towards him was Maes Hughes wearing normal clothes and with a smile on his face. _Shit!_ Edward thought, _we don't have time for this…. I don't have time for this!_

Hughes stood in front of the brothers and asked with a smile, "Hey what are you two doing out at this time of the day?" Edward stumbled on his words he couldn't come up with an excuse. Seeing his brother's stumble Al answered for him, "We're just out to get some food." Hughes made a noise of understanding then reached into his breast pocket, got out a picture and chuckled, "Look at my daughter in this picture! She's so adorable when she's sleeping with that teddy bear I got her!" On the picture was a sleeping Elicia with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around a pink teddy bear, on her was a blue polka dotted blanket.

"She's as cute as always." Alphonse stammered. He knew time was running out for Edward. Hughes nodded in agreement then turned toward Edward, "So what do you think Ed?"

Ed took a breath of air and managed to get the words out, "She's cute and all Lieutenant, but we have to go now." Ed gave Al a look telling him to walk away now; Al understood and led first with his brother right behind him. Before they could get away Maes grabbed Edward by the arm and said, "What's the rush Ed? How about we go somewhere! Maybe a resteraunt, a bar, hell, maybe even the park! Or we can go," Ed turned in Maes direction and stared straight into his now cold eyes, "back to Central HQ to discuss what happened with Armstrong."

Ed immediately reacted with a struggle to get free of Hughes's grip but it was too tight to slip out of. Hughes came closer to Ed's face and groaned, "Look Ed we just want to know what happened and that's it." Ed didn't listen; in his struggle Ed caught a glimpse of the dark sky. No radiant colors were shown, no clouds and no sun, only the starlit dark sky with a bright shining moon hanging in its present. A feeling of dread and longing started to fill Edward. It was as if the moon was calling to him and he was supposed to call back with a mournful sound. And at that moment something awakened within him. So familiar yet so dangerous. He felt it again. That nostalgic energy. That feeling of dominance and absolute power, it twisted Ed to his very sanity and reformed his thoughts. He could feel his human mind begin to fall into complete darkness as something resurfaced from that very despair and replaced everything that he counted human.

A twisted smile grew on Ed's face as Hughes noticed this it was too late, Ed grabbed Hughes arm and twisted it back in a deformed way making the man scream in sheer pain and agony. Al gasped at his brother's action and quickly grabbed him by his flesh arms and pulled him away from the soldier, a crowd of people started to form around the three as Hughes screams quieted down to a moan. He fell to the ground while cradling his broken arm, he looked back up at Ed and froze in complete terror; with that twisted grin still on his face, Ed's eyes narrowed and changed their color from a heavenly golden to deadly blood red. For the first time Hughes felt real fear as he gazed into those blood red eyes, in them he could see it clearly; a flesh craving monster that is drunk on the taste of blood. His shivering ravaged his whole body and only made his arm throb even hard. In a great effort he managed to get one question out, "Ed…what the… hell are you?"

_A creature of the night. A beast walking in human flesh. _Ed dropped the deranged smile to a sarcastic one and responded with a menacing growl.

The crowd around them started to grow bigger. Al knew this was attracting attention so he whispered to Edward, "Brother we have to go now." Ed heard his brother's plea but didn't pay much attention to it because inside him he was fighting. Fighting to take back what was his. With the moon out things weren't looking good for him. It took every inch of his strength and willpower to keep his conscious mind and to keep the transformation from occurring and in his fight he wasn't winning. A snarl escaped his lips as sharp fangs started to grow inside his mouth.

Hearing the snarl, Al squeezed his brother's shoulder to hopefully wake him up from the sudden trance he was in but that only made things worse. In a blur Ed turned around, grabbed Al's metal arm and flipped him over onto his back. On the other side of the street Roy Mustang heard the loud sound of the armor slamming to the ground and looked in the direction of a growing crowd. His suspicions arose when he heard a scream come from someone in the crowd; he turned to Riza and said, "Let's check that out."

Al looked up at his brother and shouted at him, "Brother! Listen I know you're still in there somewhere!" Ed growled as pain jolted through his body, that was it. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Him and everyone around him were in danger.

"Who the hell is that?" an uproar of comments arose in the crowd.

"Why did he do that to them?"

"Look at how he's looking! Its just fearsome!"

"Is he going to attack someone else?"

"The kid looks like a monster, just look at those fangs!"

"Someone help! These two are injured!"

"… Monster…"

Ed listened intently as the comments flowed into his hear and scrambled in his brain. What was that word? He seemed to detest it. _Monster, _yes that was the word. It holds such a repulsive meaning but then again, that's what these people were calling him… that's what he called himself.

Roy and Riza pushed through the bundle of people and froze in shock at what they saw in the center of the commotion. There on the ground lay his subordinate Maes Hughes with his arm in a broken twisted angle and next to him lay a suit of armor, in front of the two stood the Fullmetal Alchemist with his hands clutched onto his head and a series of feral sounds escaping his mouth. Roy turned to Maes and franticly asked, "What happened here!"

Maes groaned, "Why don't you ask him that?" he shifted to Edward.

Ed finally was able to regain at least some control of himself and with that control he ran, pushing through people who were in his way. He had to run. He had to secure himself; he had to keep himself away from other people. What was unknown to Edward was that Demona and Achaius were watching everything that occurred from a tall building. "Damn…" Demona grunted, "He one of _those _werewolves."

Achaius shrugged, "That just makes our job easier but the task of controlling him will be hard," he slaps his forehead with his hand and groans, "though we should've known that the process was too short for him to be a true werewolf."

"So thanks to our arrogance we made Edward incomplete, but the way he is… he smelled so pure and acted in good nature when he first transformed," Demona sighs even louder, "Now he's a…"

"ED!" Al yelled at the top of his voice. Immediately he stood up and ran after his brother.

"AL! WAIT!" Roy yelled out at the top of his lungs. With Al escaping his vision Roy turned back to Riza and barked, "Lieutenant! Look after Hughes while I'm gone!" Before he could get a response from her Roy had already taken off.

Ed ran into an empty alley hoping that his brother wouldn't find him. Another jolt of pain struck him making him fall onto all fours and wheeze. His heartbeat accelerated while his breathing sped up to an abnormal speed, with what amount of effort he had left Ed crawled deeper into the alley to make sure he wasn't seen by anyone on the outside. Above Edward on the roof stood Achaius musing to himself, "Amazing, the boy must have an incredible will to be able to resist the transformation."

"Edward!" Al shouted as he turned the corner and entered the alley where Ed was. "Alphonse! Stop!" Roy cried as he followed after the younger Elric.

"Hm? Interesting…" Achaius mused. A sneer grew on his face as his eyes developed instant pleasure.

Ed saw the two through a corner of his eyes and growled, "Get back!" His body began to shiver violently, he gritted his fangs; he could feel the change coming. "Al please leave… I don't want to hurt you! Or you colonel…" Roy was confused at the situation but everything became clear when it finally happened.

Ed rose his head to the sky and let loose an inhuman howl. He fell back to the ground and started screaming. Roy and Al watched as they saw Ed begin to change. His fingernail grew to a sharp point. His clothes began to tear and fall off from his growing body. The sound of his bones snapping and cracking echoed through the air making both Roy and Al cringe with disgust. His spine snapped and grew longer while his chest and shoulders grew larger and broader. Ed lifted his head slowly and faced the two, his face started to lengthen while his scream turned into a snarl. "Run… get… a… away…" Ed snarled in a voice that wasn't quite his. His muscles and insides twisted and reformed while a tail and wolf ears started to grow out of his body. Golden fur sprouted from every pore of his body as the transformation came to a slow stop. Ed stood up on two legs panting for the night air with his tongue out. He ripped off the remaining clothes he had on and threw them away. Towering over Al and Roy, he looked down at them then looked back up at the sky, finally getting his wish he called out to the moon in a mournful tone.

Roy was speechless. What had happened to Ed? Is he a chimera? No, he couldn't be, he could be a-

"He's a werewolf Colonel." Al said plainly as if listening in on his thoughts. Roy couldn't take his eyes off Edward but still said, "A werewolf?" Roy gulped and mumbled, "Alphonse how-"

"I don't think you have time to ask me questions." He pointed back to Ed.

Ed started growling again. His body swayed from side to side as he shut his eyes. He couldn't fight anymore. His will had been strong but not strong enough to resist the killer instincts that were within him. The wolf in him won. His human side plunged into darkness while his wolf side emerged completely.

Madness took over his heart and sent him spiraling into an endless despair.

Ed's body stopped swaying and he opened his eyes. His eyes glowed a brilliant crimson that revealed a sudden hunger and intent to kill, he stopped growling and instead grinned devilishly at them. He started walking towards them and in response Al and Roy walked backwards but it was too late for them to escape.

Ed pounced in the air snarling. Roy got out his gloves, put them on and prepared to snap, even though this creature was Edward he couldn't let him kill them. Al shouted, "BROTHER DON'T!"

Blood spilled on that full moon night.

**Stay awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11/ Fire and Dust**

Fire lit up the area. The air became increasingly hot with every second that passed by and in that midst of a moment, before the fire, a gunshot sounded.

Ed fell limp on the ground. His body twitched and a weird moan escaped him, his furry paw lifted to his thigh and soon his golden fur became once again tainted with that crimson color. It was only pure luck, and misfortune, that Edward was shot before Roy had the chance roast him alive. Though Roy made the fire attack weak on purpose to make sure he wouldn't do any permanent damage on him, the blaze would've hurt him regardless. Roy and Al turned around to see Lt. Hawkeye with her gun still in her hands and her aim still on Edward's twitching body.

Achaius frowned but kept his calm content look. "That was too easy," he mused to himself. He glanced over at Ed and noticed something that those humans down there didn't, the smile returned to his face and with a blink of his eyes Ed started to stand back up on all fours. His growling sounded more like gurgling while his right leg was about to give in to the gunshot wound that entered into his right thigh, but it would take more then a tiny bullet to finish off his bloodlust. The woman with the gun had noticed his return and shouted something to the raven-haired man and the armor, immediately all three of them became alert again. Ed's vision had flashed to a dark red that covered anything and everything in a crimson color, the expression on his wolf face grew deadlier and more serious as he bared his sharp fangs to a high extent, and his red eyes glowed with his intent to kill.

Al took a step forward and softly said, "Brother, don't do this. You can come with us and we'll-" Another growl escaped Ed's lips this time it was louder and more forceful. Al heard the terrifying sound yet he didn't step back instead he took another step forward and continued what he was saying, "help you with this."

"You can't help him in the state he is in now." Achaius said to himself. He looked at his hands as they changed into hairy black paws. "No, I don't even think we can help him." Achaius retreated from the edge of the roof as he went through his own transformation.

Ed started to run towards Al and with a leap he pinned the armor down and snarled to show his dominance. Roy quickly reacted to the sudden attack with impulse; he snapped his fingers and fire erupted just an inch above Ed's head, some of his top fur was singed in the process. Roy was hoping that that demonstration of what he was capable of would scare Edward off of Al but no it only made things worse.

Ed glared up at the raven-haired man with anger and with one single breath of air he roared at the Colonel and leaped off of Al, unfortunately he started running towards him now. Riza fired two more shots at Edward but he saw that coming and quickly dodged the bullets he closed in on Roy and raised his left paw and swatted the man to the ground. Roy landed on his side then looked up at Ed who was now standing back on his two legs and towering over him, at that moment he realized what he was up against. He realized this creature's strength and capabilities, but with capabilities came limitations; eventually Ed would trip up somewhere.

Just as Ed was about to slash at the Colonel, another gunshot pierced the air. This time the bullet struck Ed is his left shoulder. He staggered a bit but kept his ground, Riza shot two more each of them entering into his abdomen and leg. In a fury Ed dropped his claws onto Roy's face and just by a miracle Roy dodged just in time, only a small cut was in place on his cheek. Ed snarled furiously at his preys persistence, this charade had gone on long enough for him to bear, they were just playing with him now. And he hated that. He hated being made the fool. It seemed as if close range attacks wouldn't work but maybe…

A devilish grin returned to Ed's face as he rose his hands and clapped them together. Al took a step back, "Oh no…" Roy was already at Riza's side when he heard the clap. "Don't tell me he can-" Roy started but never finished. Ed slammed his paws down on the ground and sneered. The alchemic energy seared the air and soon an explosive sound was heard. A cloud of dust covered everyone's vision making it impossible to see anything, and on that note they realized something terribly wrong. A cackling voice was heard in the dust but nothing was seen but that's when the cackling became well known as a loud cheerful howl.

They were trapped. Until the dust cleared they were fighting on wolf's territory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12/ Demonwolf**

Roy screamed in pain as something slashed across his chest and shredded his uniform, what seemed to be claws punctured into him and sent small droplets of blood twinkling down from his new wound. Roy groaned and hunched over, if he hadn't dodged at the last second the wound would've been fatal. "Ugh damn it…"

"Colonel!" Riza gasped as she turned to face him while still holding her gun up in the direction of the endless fog-like dust that blocked their vision. A growl pierced the air as the sound of armor falling to the ground echoed through their dense area. Al had fallen to ground from a force that impacted into him. Al quickly stood back up and turned his head in every direction to try to locate the creature that was attacking them, but nothing could be seen in the dense fog.

"Al! Why didn't you warn us that he could still use alchemy?" Roy asked in frustration while he scanned the area in a useless attempt to find the over sized wolf.

"I didn't know he could use it!" Al argued in defense, "This is a first for me too you know."

Roy sighed and balled his hand into his snapping position, "Rather we knew or not doesn't matter at this point." Roy snapped and a gust of fire blew straight forward. When the fire disbanded there wasn't a sound. That only meant one thing. He had missed and now that probably made Ed ever madder at them. "Damn it, well isn't this just great?" Roy scoffed in a sarcastic tone, "I'm about to be killed and eaten by the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and what's worse is that I'm going to die in an alley! What a day this has turned out to be."

"No! Brother wouldn't kill us!" Al shouted, "He's still in there somewhere! I just know it!"

Roy turned to Al and said, "Al, if he were still 'conscious' then he wouldn't be trying to kill us and-"

A gunshot interrupted the Colonel's voice and silenced him. Roy looked to Riza with a look of shock. Riza kept looking in the fog and said to him, "I saw something move." Meaning she found Ed just as he was about to attack them.

At that moment Al caught an idea. It was a stupid and reckless one but if his brother was still somewhat conscious then it will work perfectly and successfully. "Colonel, Lieutenant! I have a plan!" The two soldiers looked to the armor and listened carefully to the plan Alphonse had come up with.

In the mist somewhere Ed was whimpering softly and holding his bloody arm where another bullet had entered. Ed shut his eyes tightly, clenched his fangs and refused to make a sound loud enough for those humans to hear, if he did it would be showing weakness and would give them hope that they would come out of this alive. No, he just couldn't lose to a bunch of inferior creatures and a suit of armor. But they were just playing with him now and he hated that. He hated to be mocked like that. It was clearly repulsive how careless their attitude were and how they kept hitting him with their attacks. The raven haired man was quite annoying the way he shot his fire at him and singed some his fur. And the woman with the gun only added fuel to the fire when she kept shooting at him. All he wanted to do was rip apart and maul these pathetic humans until there was nothing left, was that too much to ask for?

Now he was getting tired of this. First he would attack the blond woman then he would quickly kill the older man, which would leave the armor alone and defenseless. Perfect. Ed crouched down to the ground and growled softly but menacingly, he sniffed the air to search for the blond woman first… he found it, that smell of gunpowder and… perfume? What a surprise. But either way it was the woman. Ed slowly crept up to the group and prepared to pounce but unexpectedly was stopped by the booming voice of the older man. "Come on pipsqueak! If you're going to kill us then do it already! I have a date tonight and don't have all day to wait for your short ass!"

Ed flinched at the man's words. They were so…

… _So familiar…_

_**What a sleazy bastard. He's almost a lecher. **_

"Edward Elric, if you're going to execute us then hurry up and do it!" The blond woman shouted with a smidge of irritation from Roy's last comment, "That is your duty as a dog of the military and a state alchemist!"

_…Edward Elric… that name is so familiar… and dog of the military… state alchemist…_

_**Colonel Bastard… **_

Edward closed his eyes tightly and shook his head wildly. What they were saying was nonsense. It made no sense whatsoever. Yet it all felt familiar… his wolf self didn't know what this meant but his human self did. His human conscience started to resurface from the darkness but the wolf wouldn't let him come back, he wouldn't let such a weak human take control once again.

"Brother!" the voice of the armor echoed and reached Ed's ears, "Remember our promise to get our bodies back! We still have a long journey ahead of us!"

_…Al?_

_**Al, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to get you're body back… **_

Edward jerked his head back and held it within his massive clawed hands. His head was throbbing with memories of his human self; they were flooding him and threatened him to lose all control. _A suit of armor… human transmutation… Al…_ _State alchemist… and… the military… _more memories drove themselves into him. As a last resort Ed ran himself into a wall and snarled furiously at the aching pain. His previous wounds throbbed in sync with his head and sent him spiraling to the ground, he howled and growled in pain.

Al, Roy, and Riza heard this and in unison they smiled. "Looks like your plan worked Alphonse." Roy commented.

Al nodded and said, "Ya, but I think we may need to say one more thing to help him… just what though?"

Roy smirked and took a step forward. He took a breath of air and with every inch of his voice he shouted, "Fullmetal, you still owe me a report or are you to short to actually reach my desk to turn it in!"

_Did he just call me short… again!_

_**That bastard! Calling me short…**_

Ed threw his head back and howled furiously to the sky. Ed's blood red eyes then turned back to their regular golden color as he regained control of his wolf body. The wolf within him tried to fight to take back control but Ed wouldn't let it, this was his body and no one was going to take control of him.

Ed lowered his head and started panting roughly. Regaining control took a lot out of him and suppressing that beast wasn't a walk in the park. Ed dropped down to all fours again and let his tongue hang out of his mouth; all he wanted now was a moment to rest. That's all he wanted but couldn't get it. Wolf ears perked up as they sensed a coming creature, Ed snarled and followed the sound of the noise. He looked behind him to see that a black furred werewolf was walking towards him, Ed stood on his two legs to look menacing. The other werewolf saw that and stood on his too, Ed was still at least an inch taller then the other werewolf. Ed narrowed his eyes and snarled again, "Who the hell are you!" He wasn't in the mood to fight but if he had to then he would.

The werewolf remained calm and said, "I guess you could call me your father."

Ed roared, "I don't have a father!"

"Well then now's your chance to have one." The werewolf mused, "I believe you've met my mate before. You know, the silver one…" In an instant Ed pounced and tackled the werewolf to the ground, he wasn't in the mood to play games either.

"I'm going to ask again, who are you?" Ed growled while he tried to remain calm but couldn't, something wouldn't let him. He squeezed down hard on the werewolf and tightened his grip.

The werewolf smirked. "Ok, ok I'll tell you. My name's Achaius and I do believe you've met Demona before." Achaius saw Ed's confusion from the name and figured, "Oh she never told you her name? That's peculiar, oh well, anyways she's the silver werewolf who tried to tame you the other night."

Edward glared at Achaius and said, "Tame me? What the hell are you talking about?"

Achaius's smirk grew wider. "Oh she never told you, that's interesting too. But I should get to the point of why I showed up in front of you tonight." Achaius gazed straight into Ed's golden eyes and said, "You see there was a problem when my mate turned you. You're now what we call a "Demonwolf"; you're sort of a mistake in my opinion and a mindless beast. In other words… you're neither a human nor a werewolf you're just a blood lusting monster who is a slave to the night."

**Stay awesome and review please!**

**Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, but Achaius and Demona do. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who are still reading!**

**Chapter 13/ Three Words**

_ The werewolf smirked. "Ok, ok I'll tell you. My name's Achaius and I do believe you've met Demona before." Achaius saw Ed's confusion from the name and figured, "Oh she never told you her name? That's peculiar, oh well anyways she's the silver werewolf who tried to tame you the other night."_

_ Edward glared at Achaius and said, "Tame me? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_ Achaius's smirk grew wider. "Oh she never told you, that's interesting too. But I should get to the point of why I showed up in front of you tonight." Achaius gazed straight into Ed's golden eyes and said, "You see there was a problem when my mate turned you. You're now what we call a "Demonwolf"; you're sort of a mistake in my opinion and a mindless beast. In other words… you're neither a human nor a werewolf you're just a blood lusting monster who is a slave to the night."_

"Don't screw with me!" Ed snarled with his fangs bared.

"I'm not, my dear son." Achaius mused, "I'm just telling you what you are. And besides, deep down you already know you're a monster." Ed didn't respond but still his anger filled eyes shot daggers at the werewolf under him. "You can feel it can't you, Edward? You can feel the blood lust within you. Even now you have the urge to rip me apart."

Ed growled and narrowed his eyes to slits. He didn't want to say it but Achaius was right. There was still something within him that had a strong urge to kill, and that urge continued to grow and grow. Even right now that urge was trying to gain control of him. That urge wanted to bathe his claws in hot blood, it wanted to sink his fangs in soft fragile skin, it wanted to break bones and suck out the marrow. It was so disgusting and sickening that it made Edward's head spin.

"Come with me, Edward. If you come then I'll help you get rid of that annoying urge, all you have to do is," Achaius smiled a wolfish smile, "give up your humanity and forget your human companions."

"Hell no!" Edward automatically responded while pressing down harder on the werewolf. Achaius whimpered as he felt one of his bone start to crack he looked up at Edward and smiled even bigger when he saw the smirk on Ed's wolf face. Unconsciously Ed had smirked as he heard the whimper that left the wolf's mouth, and strangely he liked it. It filled Edward with a certain… new warmth he had never felt before. It was terrifying that he could even feel something like that from just one whimper but all the while he liked it.

Achaius laughed even though it sounded more like a bark. "And that proves it Edward! That smirk just now proves that you enjoy inflicting pain upon others!"

The smirk fell and was replaced by a frown. "No! I don't! I just-"

"You just what?" Achaius snorted, "Admit it, Elric. You love hearing the screams of pain that you inflict on others. That is your new nature now. That is your new way of life!"

A lump of cold ice grew in the pit of Ed's stomach. It slowly crawled up his throat and sat there for a while and then longed to come out his mouth. His heart pounded like crazy against his ribcage and set fire to his body. Ed didn't want to listen to what this monster was telling him anymore. It was too much, it was too preposterous, and it was utter nonsense in his ears. Yet deep inside him his instincts were screaming at him… but he couldn't hear clearly what they were saying…

"Give up Elric. You're a Demonwolf now and your nature is three measly words: Kill, eat, and destroy. There's no way for you to go back to living a normal life at least unless you come with me and give up your humanity." Achaius closed his eyes and smiled warmly, "Don't worry, if you give it up then you'll become free to do what you desire."

_But my desire is…_Ed eased up on his glare and felt that overwhelming blood lust within him start to resurface. _My desire is…_ Achaius caught the young werewolf's distraction and used it as an opportunity. He pressed his feet against Ed's chest and pushed, Ed whined as the claws on Achaius's furry feet pierced into him. In a swift movement Achaius sent Ed flying in the air for a moment, then the golden wolf landed on the ground with a loud _thump _to follow him.

Achaius stood up on his two legs and extended his furry-clawed hand, "Now come, my son." Edward groaned as he stood back up and held his chest; once again the injuries from his previous fight were resonating together. Clenched fangs snarled at Achaius while Ed's fur bristled with warning. Achaius smirked, "I would've thought you would join on your own will but I suppose I was wrong. I guess I'll have to take you by force." Achaius took a step forward and at that precise moment a gunshot was heard and a bullet came flying into Achaius's right arm.

Achaius howled in pain as the bullet entered him. He glared behind Edward and snarled in warning to whoever shot him. But the warning didn't matter, a snap was echoed through the alley and a burst of fire came flying past Edward and at Achaius. The flames would've burned Achaius to a crisp if he hadn't jumped out of the way in time. "Another one of these things?" the voice of the Colonel scoffed, "Its already enough trouble to deal with Fullmetal, but now we have to deal with another one?" He snapped his fingers again and fire erupted from the black werewolf. Achaius howled in pain as the fire started to consume him and his fur was starting to burn, he glared furiously at the raven-haired man who was stepping in front of Edward and shielding him. Roy returned the glare with his own cold black eyes and growled, "Get out of my sight and leave my subordinate alone!"

Pain was starting to increase in Achaius's body from the fire that refused to go out. He decided to leave for now but before he disappeared from everyone's sight he laughed in false triumph, "Remember what you are, Edward Elric! Don't ever think that you'll be purely human again! The beast within you will consume your mind and will leave only a blood craving monster!" With that said, Achaius ran off into the dark with the flames still on him.

Ed gave one more threatening growl and looked back at the Colonel. Golden eyes met the onyx ones and soon fell into a vortex of fatigue. Before the darkness took him a voice called out to him, "Edward!" Who had called him… he didn't know.

_ …_

_The young blond slowly opened his eyes as his body felt weak and empty._

_... What happened? Where am I? Edward's thoughts echoed inside the endless whiteness that he was floating in. Golden eyes hung tiredly while looking around to find any hint of someone else with him, the result ended in nothing. He opened his mouth hesitantly but found that his voice was dead and only a breath of air escaped him. Where am I? _

"_You're inside your mind." A voice answered him. Startled by the unexpected answer Ed looked around franticly looking for the source of the voice. It was strange… that voice it sounded like him but not exactly him at the same time… "Oh? Cat got your tongue? Why don't you speak?" Again a voice but no person. Edward stopped searching and focused more on the matter at hand. What had happened before he ended up here? _

_That's when Edward noticed it. He looked at his body and found himself in his human form and then the memories of his past events came flooding into him. Yes, he remembered now, that werewolf… him losing control… and then darkness. Ed looked at his flesh hands and quivered. "So, you remember? Good." The voice snickered. Ed looked up into the endless white and thought, show yourself! Who are you?_

"_Who am I? Well…" a sliver of darkness emerged from out of nowhere and tainted the pure space around Edward. The darkness started to grow and take a form that made a breath stop in Ed's throat. The newly formed person who stood in front of Ed was none other than himself, only this Edward had a malicicious smile on his face, "I am you, of course." The dark Edward sneered, "or maybe I should say the wolf side of you."_

_Ed's eyes widened with shock, his voice still had not come back to him and he had an intensifying pressure push down on him. The wide golden eyes then turned narrow and deadly at the imposter who looked like himself. "Ooh? Such a deadly glare," the imposter laughed, "but I'm afraid I'm the only one who will be giving death glares from now on… well, at least I will be when the moon rises tomorrow." The dark Edward caught his counter self's confused look and sneered some more, "Let me explain from the very beginning, since you became a Demonwolf when you turned, I was born, now if you don't get the aspects of what a Demonwolf is I'll explain that too. Unlike a pure werewolf a Demonwolf is a mutation. A mistake to be precise. You see what we are, is nothing but a werewolf look-a-like that follows on the instincts of three little words: Kill, Devour, and Destroy. We're neither human nor werewolf but a wild beast following merely on those three words. And that's where I come in. Come tomorrow night you, Edward Elric, will no longer get a say in what goes in this body." The other Edward's smirk grew wider and more intense with an insane delight, "When the moon rises on our final night and the first sense of our transformation begins, I will permanently take over and taint our claws with the blood of your loved ones!" _

_Ed's face turned a deathly pale. "It's going to be wonderful Edward Elric! But do you know why I'm telling you all this?" the smirk grew so wide that the Cheshire Cat would be jealous. "I'm telling you because there is not a single thing you can do to avoid what's coming."_

_A maniac laugh and a stab of pain was what Edward last witnessed before he fell into complete darkness…_

…

Light seeped into Ed's cracked open eyes as his stomach immediately did a flip. A nauseating feeling rose in the youth but settled once Ed opened his eyes completely and saw the face of the Colonel. He came to the realization that the man was carrying him in his arms and walking, to where Ed had no idea. As a normal reaction Ed began to wriggle and squirm out of the Roy's grasp but was stopped when he felt the cold metal hand of his brother touch his shoulder, Ed looked to Al and breathed. A sharp pain struck his body and made him jerk involuntarily. "Calm down, Fullmetal!" the loud voice of the Colonel ordered, "or you're going to make me drop you!" Ed winced at the loud voice in his sensitive ears and by habit clasped his hands to his ears. Ed gasped when he found himself in his human form again and with wide eyes he looked around to see where he was and who was around him.

The faces of Roy, Riza, Al, and Maes, who was wearing a sling for his arm, flashed before him. He looked up and around to find the familiar hallways of HQ. But how did he get here? His mouth opened to tell Roy to put him down but his voice froze when Roy exclaimed, "Before you start another argument let me tell you one thing, whatever happened between you and Major Armstrong resulted in his death and so far we're the only ones who know about it." He paused for a second and took a breath, "we're almost to my office so just stay put until we get there and that's an order."

Ed held his breath for a moment then sighed. The guilt of what he did struck him like a lightning bolt. It all came back, every memory, every screaming moment, every bloody second returned to him. A part of him didn't bother to care for what he did; after all he was just defending himself. He killed him out of pure defense, was that really a crime? Yet the other part- the _human _part- grieved and felt shame for killing his fellow comrade. The guilt was eating away at him and beginning to send Ed to the edge of insanity… it just wasn't fair. He didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't want to be a monster. He didn't ask to have this damn curse. All he wanted was to continue on with his life and get his brother's body back. That's all he wanted to do yet it just seemed impossible at this precise time… yes, it was as if Fate was pissed of at him and wanted to screw up everything. A bittersweet smile tugged at the corners of Ed's mouth and a small and faint laugh escaped him.

Roy and Al noticed the young boy's strange smile but decided to leave it alone. They stopped walking when they reached the door to Roy's office. Riza stepped forth and reached for the knob, she turned it and opened the door first letting Roy and the blond in his arms go first then Al and Hughes go in. She came through with the others and closed the door behind her. She looked to the front and saw that everyone had gone still. She didn't understand why at first but when she caught a glimpse of who was in the room with them she gasped and stood to attention.

"My my, what have we here?" said the figure that stood idly calm with a smile on his face. "You had a giant mess in your office, Colonel, it took quite a while to clean."

Edward felt the blood in his veins go cold. Not only was the use-to-be bloody room clean and Armstrong's body was removed but also the most powerful man in the military was standing before them. He felt a terrifying aura emit from the man that sent a shiver down his spine. It was the very presence of this man that made Ed want to throw up and leave the room.

"And the Fullmetal Alchemist seems to be a little under the weather." Mused Furher King Bradley as he took a step forward, "What's wrong, Fullmetal? Why don't you come with me in private and so that we can talk."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14/ Dance with the Devil**

Edward sat down in a chair on the other side of the Furher's desk and gulped. After putting on a new set of clothes Bradley had demanded that he talked to him in his office, of course Al and Roy disagreed with the idea but Edward had stopped them from making a big fuss. Against his own wishes Edward went with Bradley to his office. The Furher sat in his chair with his eye closed and a grim frown on his face, what had he wanted to speak with Ed about? Edward on the other hand couldn't stand the irritating silence and decided to speak first. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

The Furher sat back in his chair and opened his eye. "Actually, Fullmetal, I have an offer for you. You see, I know what you are Edward, I know that you're a werewolf."

Golden eyes went wide with surprise while Edward gasped. How did he know? Could someone have told him? No, that didn't seem likely but right now Edward had to play the same 'game' Bradley was. "And I know that you're a homunculus, Furher King Bradley, or should I say Wrath?"

Bradley chuckled. "Nice play my boy, but that kind of talk will only get you in trouble." Wrath stopped chuckling and looked seriously into the boy's eyes, "You see Edward, I have a proposition for you. All you have to do is one job and I'll reward you greatly."

"Why would I help you homunculi!" Edward shouted in outrage.

"Because I'll give you this." Bradley reached down under his desk and pulled something out. He put the small object on the desk and let Edward absorb the view of what he truly desired. He looked to see the golden eyes grow even wider with shock and a smile grew on his face. "I see I've peeked your interest."

On the table laid the Philosopher's Stone. It wasn't liquid it was the real thing. The red stone that he had been searching for was right in front of him and it left him breathless. "Why would I take this _thing_?" Edward spat with venom dripping from his words and his clenched fist shaking with pure anger. "I know what makes a Philosopher's Stone, I know what its made of, so why would I want it?" Even though the words sounded brave his trembling desire for the stone was beginning to betray him.

"Arrogant words for a murderer, Mr. Elric." Bradley sneered.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Edward asked with his anger rising in his voice.

"Don't act like you don't know, Fullmetal, because there is already blood on your hands. The blood of an innocent woman and state alchemist to be exact." Bradley glared straight into Ed's golden eyes and growled, "You're nothing but a monster following merely on instincts."

"Don't call me that!" Edward shouted, standing up from his chair and slamming his fist on the table. He glared furiously at the Furher and hunched over when a wave of pain struck through his body. Wrapping his arms around his body, Edward gritted his teeth and groaned.

"Watch your temper, Fullmetal. You'll start your change early if you get to angry."

Change? Edward didn't understand what he meant until he got a glimpse of his hand, sharp black claws had taken the place of his fingernails and with a gasp Edward could feel his teeth begin to elongate. Why was he transforming? He didn't understand, it wasn't night and nothing triggered… wait, was it his anger? Bradley said something about his temper… so maybe just maybe…

Edward inhaled a breath of air and concentrated on calming his nerves. He stood up straight and continued to inhale and exhale air until he felt his claws return to short fingernails. The pain that struck him a while ago disappeared from his body and with a sigh Ed looked up to Bradley and growled.

"Why did I begin to change?"

"On rare occasions your anger can trigger your transformation but only when you've reached your peak." Bradley sat back in his chair and closed his eye, "Now lets get back to business, shall we? If you don't want the Philosopher's Stone then what do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to do you people's dirty work." Edward spat while sitting back down.

"Keep in mind, Edward Elric, your loved ones are just as much as involved in this deal as you are. Like that blond girl who's a mechanic or your brother for example, it would be easy to break his blood seal, after all."

"Don't you dare harm them!"

"Calm down Edward. All you have to do is agree to my proposal and no harm will come to them. You also get the Philosopher's Stone."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What job would you have me do?"

"It's quite simple actually," he leaned forward a bit and rested his chin on both of his hands, "all you need to do is go to a warehouse on the far end of the city and wait for someone."

"That's all?" Bradley nodded. "I'll give you the stone when you're done."

After taking some time to think about it. Edward agreed to it and left Bradley's office. Ed knew that there would be a trap waiting for him at this so-called 'warehouse' yet he wasn't going to back down from this. He couldn't afford too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15/ To Keep Away**

Walking down the hallways of HQ, Edward clutched his stomach and moaned. Thankfully no one else was in the hallways with him so he was free to let out his pained noises. In truth his body had been ridiculously aching non stop ever since he left the Furher's office and his mind had been accelerating in the thought of what this little errand really was. Nothing sat right with him at this particular moment since he was about to fall into a trap set up by the homunculi, his body was aching, and by night fall he was going to transform into a werewolf – or Demonwolf – and go on a killing spree. What else bad could happen to him?

Unfortunately for Ed he didn't pay attention to where he was walking and knocked into a tall black haired man. Ed fell to the ground and groaned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh pardon me, I'm so sorry." the man apologized while outstretching his hand to help Edward. Ed looked up at the hand, grabbed it, and pulled himself up. "Thanks and it was no big de–" Ed sniffed the air and frowned grimly. The scent that reached his nose was all too familiar, and it disgusted him to think of whom this scent belonged to. His nose scrunched as he stood up straight and faced the man, "It's you, isn't it?"

The man tilted his head to the side a bit and asked, "I'm sorry but what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Edward spat with pure disgust. He looked behind the man and found a woman walking towards them; she was clearly not part of the military by her long silver dress she was wearing. Edward sniffed the air once more and narrowed his eyes to golden slits, _I know that scent too…_

"Oh honey, who's this?" the woman asked as she stood by her husband.

"Don't act as if you don't know me, _Demona._" Edward hissed then turned to the man, "and of course I can't forget you, _Achiaus, _considering you're the one who attacked me last night."

Silence fell upon the trio until the woman broke it with a small giggle. The man smiled delightfully and gazed at Ed for a second, and then said, "Looks like your keen sense of smell kicked in, my son."

"I'm not your son!" Edward shouted in fury.

"Why of course you are my son, I'm the one who gave you a new life as a werewolf, or maybe I should say a demonwolf." Demona smirked while slowly approaching the blond.

Edward cringed and backed away from her with repulse. "Keep the hell away from me! You made me into this… this monster and ruined everything!"

"Whoa. No need for that kind of language, my son," Achiaus mused.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Edward screamed once more with sheer anger. Edward gasped in agony as pain struck him hard. It was worse this time, it pushed him to fall to his knees as a scream wanted to break free from his throat. Groaning, Edward wrapped his arms around himself and took in heavy breaths of air, Edward looked through his squinted eyes and saw his fingernails grow longer and sharper with a prickling feeling. _Damn it! No, I can't…_ Edward gasped as his teeth grew into fangs and the mind crushing pain ravaged his body. _No! Not now! I wont let it!_ Taking in deeper breaths Edward straightened his back and closed his eyes, his fangs clenched together while a voice echoed in his head,

_Surrender already, Edward. Become free from this pain and stop suppressing your instincts. Remember: Kill, devour, and destroy._

Edward gasped in pain again. The commands rang in his head like an off course choir and the urge to follow those commands pounded in his head like a wild drum. It was terrible. The sheer blood lust that grew in him threatened to consume his consciousness and in a strange turn of events he liked the feeling. There was a small part of him that wanted to tear and kill whatever he found and destroy whatever was in his path, that was his wild side. Then there was the part that refused to give in to such inhumane instincts, the part that was fighting for control that was his human side. And it was going to win, no matter what. Taking in just one more breath, Edward steadily got to his feet and moaned. He looked to his hands and saw that the claws were still there, he swerved his tongue over his teeth and found that they were still sharp. "What the hell?"

"It's too close to night for you to just turn back to your human form." Demona smiled while she outstretched her hand and said, "Now come with us Edward, don't make this hard."

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

Edward clenched his head with his clawed hands and moaned. The commands were getting louder and uneasily close to the point that it was almost unbearable.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

In a frenzy Edward pushed past the couple and ran down the hallways. "You think he'll be okay?" Demona asked with actual worry in her voice.

"You underestimate the nature of a Demonwolf, Demona." Achiaus snickered. "And besides the boy will be fine, well, physically he'll be fine but mentally…"

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review! :3**

**FMA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16/ To a Certain Degree**

Edward breathed in and out as the commands that were his instincts echoed in his head continuously.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

It didn't stop. Those words banged up against his mind and kept repeating. They drummed on like a marching chorus and didn't stop, but Edward wanted it to stop. Oh god, he wanted it to _stop. _It was too much.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

Edward stumbled from his running and fell to the floor. His front made for his landing and a groan escaped his lips, Edward squinted his eyes as blackish haze became his vision for a moment then turned back into a visible view.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

There it was again. Edward clapped his hands over his ears and grunted with his eyes shut tightly. His back arched and his body trembled with undeniable strain while a scream was beginning to force its way out of Ed's tortured soul, but Ed wouldn't allow the scream to be heard. He held it back and bit his lip, completely unaware that his fangs caused blood to flow.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

Shut up… Kill. Devour. Destroy. Shut up… kill. Devour. Destroy. SHUT UP! Ed's eyes shot open with horror and pain as those instincts ravaged his body and mind. Ed clutched his head tightly and moaned. Suddenly he heard a faint voice call his name… it was too faint for him to hear beyond the drumming of the instincts.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

_**Ed…**_

__Too faint… the blood lust was too strong and starting to consume his thoughts.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

_**Ed… ward…**_

__Was the voice getting louder or was it just a delusion? It was too hard to tell… to painful to want to…

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

_**Edward! **_

__Yes, it was getting louder. And more clearer but it wouldn't help, nothing could save him from these sinful commands… and yet whose voice was it that was calling out to him so desperately?

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

_**Edward!**_

__It was much clearer now! He could hear it now! That voice… that unbelievable voice that brought him out of the darkness more than once… that voice that always renewed his sense of hope and drove him to keep on walking… the voice that belonged to the one person in the world who gave him warmth.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

_**EDWARD! BROTHER!**_

__Alphonse… his voice overcame the killer instincts… his voice soothed his close to breaking mind. It was bringing Edward back from the gray haze. Edward quickly regained control of his body and emotions and shot up to a sitting position. His breathing was hard and ragged and his eyes were tired from his inner conflicts, his flesh hand automatically went to his chest and clutched it hard. Ed slowly turned to his right and found an armored suit crouched down beside him. "Brother? Are you okay?" the armor asked. Ed stared at Al for a second and just when his eyes were about to fill with tears, sharp pain struck his head again.

In response Edward clutched his head again and groaned. He looked all around him and saw the faces of Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes, and Havoc. The pain increased and sent him spiraling back to the floor with his knees and elbows to the ground and his eyes shut tightly.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

No, they were coming back… that dreadful drumming was coming back. It was faint and weak but soon it would come back with a terrible vengeance. Edward quickly got to his feet and snarled. He took a huge step away from everyone and snarled louder, as a warning to keep away from him. "Ed, quit acting that way and come with us. We can help you." Mustang assured his subordinate softly.

Edward just growled in response. "No… stay away… from me…" He growled through gritted fangs while clutching his head. He staggered backwards and winced at the rising pain, his left eye twitched and the frown on his face twisted with agony. "Stay away… don't want to… hurt you…"

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

Golden eyes flashed wide while Edward's head jerked back and unleashed a scream like no other. The pain was too much for his will to resist the commands, he had to stop it, he had to make it stop… _he would do anything to make the ranting stop. _

At that moment, behind Edward and on the right side of the wall a door opened up and a frantic, panicked Sheska ran through it. She twirled around wondering where the source of the screaming was coming from but found herself being restrained against the wall by a maniacal Edward. She gasped in pure terror, as sharp nails dug into her wrists, wait, are those claws? Blood dripped from the new wounds while a sharp pain struck her neck, something was entering – no; someone was biting into her neck. Something sharp, maybe fangs… it was tearing at her skin as if trying to dig down into something more precious. The pain was so intense that she didn't even realize that a cry of agony had broken free from her throat, her hands were useless and weak compared to the strength that Ed was using to restrain her from thrashing. The pain in her neck suddenly but slowly vanished and the restraints that once held her let go, letting her grab hold of her bleeding neck.

Hughes and Hawkeye immediately ran to her side but her vision was set on a struggling Edward who was determined to get out of his brother's grip. Al held Edward back and away from Sheska while Roy and Jean assisted in restraining him. Edward howled and snarled furiously while a mixture of saliva and blood flung from his mouth, he eventually stopped struggling and relaxed in Al's grasp, his golden bangs created shadows over his face and left his blood-covered mouth visible dripping with crimson liquids that were not his. "Brother… are you okay?" Al asked hesitantly while softening his grip on Ed a bit. Ed didn't answer for a second but then slowly the corners of Ed's mouth curled up into a twisted, sadistic smirk.

"Oh. They finally stopped. The voices stopped. My mind is so clear now." The voice of Edward flowed out although not quite sounding like himself. His head slowly rose as the shadows dissipated and revealed crazed, malicious golden eyes. "It was so simple. How did I not know how to stop them from speaking? It was so easy. The solution. It makes sense."

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Al asked his voice filled with worry.

"To make the voices stop, all I need to do is kill." Ed grinned in temporary insanity. "Yes, kill – but I don't want to, but I want the voices to stop. Yes the voices have stopped for now but they'll come back… they'll come back if I don't finish what I started." He eyed the bleeding Sheska and a shiver ran up her spine.

Al was speechless at hearing what Ed was saying. "But brother, you can't kill anymore… you cant…"

"All I have to do is kill. That's simple enough. It's almost too easy." Edward continued to say, clearly ignoring Al. "Come tonight the voices will be gone, won't they? They should, shouldn't they?"

"Brother, what's wrong with you?" Al asked with obvious grief.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17/ Imitation Darkness**

"Brother, what's wrong with you?" Alphonse stuttered with pure worry.

"Nothing, little brother. I feel fine." Edward smiled twistedly, "Although it's getting a little hot in here… you think you could let me go?" Al flinched at the request.

"Edward, I… I can't do that…" he said silently in a sad tone.

"And why the hell not!" Edward shouted in fury, his smile quickly turning into an angry frown.

Alphonse shuddered for a second at the harshness in Ed's voice; his once unstable mood quickly changed to anger that scared not only him but also everyone else around them. "B-because you-you're not well…"

"I told you I'm fine, Al! What part of that are-" Suddenly an explosion of pain burst inside of Edward's head. They were back. Those chantings… but it was too soon…

_KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

Ed began to thrash in his brother's arms; he struggled to get his hands free so that he could clutch his head. It was painful. _Too painful. _The instincts were louder than before and they were pounding off the sides of his cranium, it was too much this time…

_KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

Edward unleashed a shrieking scream from his throat and thrashed around harder, begging to get out of Al's grip. His mind was close to the point of breaking, the pain, the commanding, the human side that was fighting against the terrible instincts, _it was too much. _The intense pain then began to ravage his body, making it almost unbearable to move and yet Edward continued to struggle. Al gasped and held on tighter to his brother, he knew Ed was in pain he just didn't know if it was from him or something else. Mustang and Havoc fought with restraining the screaming Edward but the boy was moving too much for them to apprehend him.

_KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

Golden eyes shot wider and fearful and a howl of pain tore through the screams. With amazing strength, Edward broke out of Al's arms and in the process pushed the two soldiers away from him. Edward fell to the ground in a crouched position then glared painfully at the still-bleeding Sheska, his eyes were filled with such a strong bloodlust that she could feel it from where she was. Hawkeye pointed her gun at Edward and Hughes shielded Sheska. Edward glared at the both of them and snarled when Hawkeye shouted, "Stay there Edward, don't make me shoot you!" Edward on the other hand didn't heed the warning; he didn't even care.

_KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

Ed clutched his head and whimpered. He shut his eyes tightly and dug his claws into scalp, drawing blood much to his unawareness.

_KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

_ KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

_ KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

_ Too much… make it stop… please make it stop… _

_ KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY!_

_**Then kill her if you want it to stop. **_Ed's own voice in his head echoed to him. And he followed it.

Letting lose an inhuman roar, Edward launched himself at the three soldiers, running on all fours. Hawkeye grunted and fired her gun, it entered into Ed's left leg but that didn't stop him. He swatted Hawkeye away with a slap of his claws then did the same to Hughes, leaving Sheska completely exposed and at his mercy. He wasted no time at clawing at her face and blocked out every other sound around him except for her cries of pain. It was strange, he enjoyed hearing that scream but he wanted to see how high it could go. Ed grabbed her arm with both of his hands and quickly snapped it like a toothpick, he listened to the sickening crack as a sadistic and wicked smile graced his face and her screams became higher, louder, and more… painful much to Ed's enjoyment. But surely she could do better than that…

_KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

Without hesitating Edward took a firm hold of the broken arm and began yanking it… he yanked… and yanked… and yanked… and finally it tore off. The whole arm tore off Sheska's body in a splatter of hot, thick blood and muscles, resulting in the most unbearable, pain-filled scream she could muster at the top of her lungs. A chilling shiver ran up Ed's spine making him thrilled in everyway as he dropped the lifeless arm. The smile on Ed's face grew even wider then the Cheshire Cat's, it showed absolutely no other emotions except for enjoyment, amusement, sadism, wickedness, and maybe a hint of arousal. As if he were lost in the deepest depths of ecstasy. Edward blinked when he heard a faint voice call his name, it sounded familiar and yet so far off… did he know it? Interest in whose voice that was disappeared as soon as it appeared. Though something within him was crying out in horror and terror… it wasn't a voice but instead just a feeling… it screamed out with painful urges to stop. What was it? Edward clutched his head once again and whimpered in confusion, he no longer paid attention to the screams of Sheska.

At that moment he understood what was crying out to him, what was urging him to stop this inhumane deed, it was his human side. It was screaming for him to stop and yet he couldn't obey… he couldn't focus enough to actually pay attention.

_KILL. DEVOUR. DESTROY._

There it went again, those pounding words that were bells to his ears. He had to finish this. To make them stop… yes, finish it. Glancing back at the shrieking Sheska, Edward released his hands and grasped her shoulders, digging his claws into her flesh. He then bit back into her neck with his fangs and tore his way through her skin and vessels to finish what he started, blood splattered everywhere; on Edward's clothes, face, and on the floor but he didn't care because he finally reached the blood vessel that would end this. He bit into her wind pipe and with a smile tore it out, licking and lapping up the extra blood that began to rise. The sickening sound of gasps for air mixed with gurgling of blood officially sounded in the atmosphere, making everything seem perfect for Ed. He released himself from Sheska's neck and watched her face that was once showing that she was fighting for air; fall still and silent with the imprint of pain and terror forever marked on it. Edward stood up and took a step away from the body.

_**Good job, Edward Elric. **_His voice congratulated him with a victory tone.

Ed hesitantly started to snicker with that same sadistic and twisted smile; he then dropped to his knees and looked around at everyone who was watching him. Hawkeye, Mustang, Havoc, Hughes and most importantly Al all stared at him with disbelief and horror. Ed looked at Al for an extended amount of time; even though he couldn't see it he knew that Al feared him now. He knew that he was scared of him and was now looking at him as if he were a monster. He knew that Al _hated _him. Edward turned away from his brother and then looked to the ceiling, the snicker quickly transformed into a full on maniacal laugh. It echoed throughout the hallways of HQ and sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Alphonse looked horrified at what his brother had just done and involuntarily shivered, he was actually worried incredibly for his brother… he was worried about what he was becoming. Edward continued to laugh but then something abnormal happened to him. Al gasped at what was happening to his brother while he was still laughing.

"The voices… they stopped… they stopped!" Edward cried out in the midst of his laughter. His vision began to blur as something began to build up in his eyes, the substance that blurred his sight then crawled out and ran down his cheeks and fell from his chin. The tears continued to stream down his face throughout his mad laughter while he slowly turned to look at Al, his smile still graced his face while two small, hardly audible words escaped his lips.

"Help… me…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18/ The Last Remnants **

"What is going on here?" demanded Bradley as he strolled up from behind Mustang. The soldiers automatically stood up straight and saluted the Furher, who was walking up to Edward and looking angrily down at him. Edward looked up pitifully at the angry man his twisted smile was still on his face and the tears stained his cheeks with red, hot marks. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, Fullmetal?"

Edward flinched at the cold words and stood to his feet. The smile had dropped to a sad frown and his golden eyes revealed sadness beyond what anyone could ever expect to come to him. He slowly looked away from Bradley and choked at seeing the dead and terrified body of Sheska but was even more choked up when he looked down at himself and saw the blood covered clothes. Swirling his tongue over his lips, he tasted the metallic taste of that same crimson liquid, the stench of blood overwhelmed his sense of smell and almost made him want to hurl. But he understood that he was the one who killed the girl. The memories were etched into his brain all too clearly, he remembered every second, he remembered the screams, and he remembered the looks he got from his brother and friends. It started to burn within him, it hurt so much, the way they looked at him… and he didn't mean to kill her…

Did he?

"Answer me Fullmetal." Bradley ordered, his tone of voice growing aggravated.

"I-I'm going…" Edward stuttered while looking at his bloodstained hands with deep horror. He slowly began to walk away from them; he walked away from everything.

"Edward, wait!" Al shouted out for his brother but only got a cold and dead glance from him. Edward smiled weakly at Al and then turned back around and soon vanished from everyone's view. Al sadly let his shoulders go limp and then turned back to the Furher when he heard his commanding and cold voice.

"This is an order for all of you, do not interfere with Edward and his work. He's on a strict mission assigned by me and I want no one interfering with him, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" everyone responded. Bradley then smiled and said, "Good, now carry on with your duties." With that said, he walked off. Al stood still for a second then started to run after Ed, he heard the faint call of Hawkeye and Mustang calling after him but he just ignored it and paid attention to know one else who was calling out to him. When Al finally got outside it was too late, Edward was already gone and was nowhere to be seen. Al frantically began to look all around to search for him but unfortunenetly the blond alchemist could not be found.

"Al!" the voice of Mustang became known, "I know you want to find Ed but you can't-"

"I don't care what Furher Bradley says, I need to find my brother!" And with that he ran off in search of the missing alchemist.

Meanwhile on the far end of town Edward was staggering back and forth into an abounded warehouse, it was only short of a miracle that he could manage to not only run away fast enough but also make sure no one saw the blood on his clothes. His body was shivering uncontrollably and the blood that flowed through his veins was growing cold as ice, something about this didn't feel right. Involuntarily, Edward clutched his right arm and breathed, he could still smell the blood that was stained on him and it was beckoning him to puke… and yet the scent was so sweet to him but that's what sickened him. He already knew that he had changed in more ways than one, he knew that he was officially a monster only following on destructive instincts but that still didn't mean that he had to give up on everything, even though the struggle between his human and wolf side was growing unbearable, and unfortunately not in his pleasure.

The only thing that was good to him right now was that the drumming instincts in his head had stopped, but how long until they'd return? The only reason they stopped was because he had killed another human but if they returned would he have to kill someone else? All of a sudden a pang of guilt struck the young teen, he had actually killed Sheska… he didn't talk to her much but she still helped him in many ways than one, like how she remembered Marcoh's notes… but even so, he had killed her and listened to her cries of pain. It was clear he didn't show mercy and gave her a painful death, and he enjoyed it. Edward sighed and dropped both of his hands to his sides he then walked into the warehouse and gasped at who he saw in the far corner of the building. "What took you so long, pipsqueak?" the voice of Envy rang in his ears.

"Don't call me small!" Edward shouted back even though the faces of Envy and Gluttony surprised him tremendously. "And what the hell are you doing here!"

"Hm? Well, you were suppose to be waiting for us but it's quite the other way around." Envy said with his usual grin on his face. "Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked while staring at the blond alchemist. "No, at least not yet you can't." Envy answered.

"What do you want from me?" Edward asked with impatience in his voice, he started to feel something rise within him.

"Oh are you growing impatient, pipsqueak?" Envy mocked, growing wider on his face.

Edward growled. Slowly, he turned to look outside and saw that the sun was close to going down, but it wasn't completely gone from the sky. At the moment when he turned back around a huge shadow cascaded over him and something impacted into his stomach. Gasping for the lost breath, Edward fell to the ground and looked up to find Gluttony glaring hungrily and fiercely down at him. Edward quickly got to his feet and clapped his hands, a spear was automatically transmuted and with his right hand he grasped it firmly. He thrusted the spear at Gluttony but he started to dodge while running, Edward followed after giving it his all to stab the homunculus. He then stopped dead in his tracks when blue light rose from below him and the mocking tone of Envy's voice found its way into his ears, "Good job, pipsqueak." And that's when it struck him; he was standing right in the middle of a transmutation circle.

White hot pain surged through his body and froze the blood in his veins. He let out a scream and fell to his knees. Blistering, scorching pain then focused on his head and made him clutch it with his clawed hands, before he knew it the taste of blood had tainted his mouth and his thoughts were starting to become blurry and unfocused. He could feel his own consciouness begin to slip away and something else was taking its place; that overwhelming blood thirst burst from within him and before Edward slipped away an image of a grinning wolf flashed before his eyes. Suddenly a warm feeling overtook the near ending Ed and he felt himself being pulled back into reality again but then that feeling was taken away from the splitting pain that still ravaged his body, he wanted to scream but instead of a scream it came out as a howl. Soon snarls and growls escaped him and his body was starting to change again. His claws grew longer as well as his fangs to the point that they protruded a bit from his upper lip, muscles grew and expanded giving him a new strength and bones snapped in protest allowing his body to grow bigger. The pain started to subside as well as the snarls and Ed's body slumped to the floor as the light from the transmutation vanished.

Envy and Gluttony looked over the still body in silence until it started to stir and moan. Golden eyes were clenched tight and muscles ached from the forced changed. Edward moaned as he forced his eyes to open and got to his feet with a wobbly start, he glared at the two homunculi then snarled at them which surprised even himself, startled he looked over his body and found that he had at least grown in extra two feet, his wolf features had grown in length, new muscles bulged through his clothes, and yet he wasn't a complete wolf. He glared back up at the homunculi and narrowed his frightening, golden eyes in anger. "What the hell did you do to me!"

Envy grinned at the furious alchemist and said, "Like Father said we 'released you from your humanity'."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ed asked getting dangerously close to the homunculi, his fangs clenched and the urge to rip the limbs off Envy was so strong that it was close to overwhelming him, and then suddenly Ed fell to his knees again and withered in pain. His whole body flared up in agony and his claws dug into his shoulder flesh and then he heard a voice loud and clear:

_Kill, devour, and kill, Edward. Feel the blood lust within you and let it out. Go out into the night and drench yourself in blood!_

Shivering Edward clutched his head and tried to ignore the rising pain.

_Kill and the pain will go away. Everything will go away…_

The shivering quickly stopped and hands slowly dropped to the floor. Ed picked himself up and glared manically at the two homunculi, if Envy saw correctly the same look Edward in his eyes was the same as Gluttony's. In a blur of red, Ed lunged at Envy grabbed his arm and yanked it off without a second thought. Envy yelled in agony and glared at the youth with rage as his arm grew back. "What the hell was that for runt!"

Ed dropped Envy's arm as it desinagrated into dust. Ed turned to the two homunculi and smirked. He glared at Envy and prepared to lunge again, but before he did, one growl of words left him, "I'm just easing my pain, is that so wrong?"

**Remember to review! And it doesn't matter what you say! Constructive critism is good and also telling me what you think of the story is cool too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19/ Why All of a Sudden…**

Al ran frantically down the streets of Central, he knew that Ed had come down this way, he just knew it. He had to find Edward no matter what, he knew it was dangerous to go after him at the moment but he still had to try and look for him. Al could tell that Ed was suffering because of what he's done so that's why he had to find him, he had to get his brother back to normal by whatever means necessary. The tears that fell from Ed's face after he killed Sheska was breath taking, he had never seen Ed cry like that before… not ever… Al could see straight through his brother and tell that Ed was afraid of himself. He was actually afraid of what he might do if he gets too close to people… but that's why Al had to find him so that he could comfort Ed and get him through this.

Al turned the corner at the edge and turned into and empty street, it was actually strange how empty and quiet it suddenly was. Al walked slowly down it and winced when he heard a scream, immediately he ran towards the scream and gasped. The scream had come from an abandoned building, in which Al had broken through the door and entered. What stood before him were two large werewolves, one was a shade of pure darkness while the other was heavenly silver, and both stood on their hind legs and stood over Alphonse. They growled at him when Al got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight the werewolves if they attack first. "Calm yourself, armored boy." The silver one said in a low tone of voice. "We will not hurt you."

Al flinched. They could talk? He straitened up a bit but didn't let his guard down. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Demona and my mate's is Achaius," she mused, "and I believe you might be Alphonse Elric."

"How do you know my name?" Al quickly asked.

"Because I know your brother, Edward Elric."

"What… how do you…" he cut himself off when a despicable notion came to his thought. "Don't tell me that you were the one who turned my brother into a-"

"Werewolf? I am, though he's not a werewolf, he's a Demonwolf. A being more animal then human." Demona sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Al asked shuttering with disgust and anger.

"Because we made a deal with the homunculi," she began, "we were to turn Edward into an obedient werewolf so that he will do the homunculi's bidding… but as you probably saw he's beyond control. I don't know what but something went wrong when I turned him; it's very rare for a Demonwolf mutation to occur so I didn't think anything of it. The deal we made with them was that they could bring back our dead son so that our clan could repopulate, you see as far as we know we're the only werewolves left in this world." She then growled and finished, "Though that damn Furher of yours took Edward away from us before we could finish our jobs, those homunculi betrayed us."

"What were you expecting! They don't keep deals nor make promises! They deceived the both of you and you fell right into their trap!" Al shouted furiously at the werewolves, "And now because of you Ed is suffering!"

"And we are sorry for that, Alphonse Elric," Achaius spoke up, "which is why we will need your help."

"Help? With what?" Al asked.

"We need you to-"

A scream and combined rabid roar from outside interrupted them. Al shivered at this and turned around, whatever that was it was coming from outside. He ran to the door and soon outside, Al ignored the shouts of those werewolves and went on. When he got outside a little girl collided into him and fell to the ground, her clothes were covered in blood while tears were streaked down her red tired cheeks. Al immediately noticed this and asked, "What happened!"

"It killed my mother!" she panted through wild sobs, "It killed her! It killed her! It killed her!" she kept repeating, struggling to her feet and backing away.

"Wait- What? You're not making sense." Al said trying to calm the little girl down.

"He's coming! He's coming!" The girl screamed anxious to get away from Al. Then she yelled again as a large shadow cast over the both of them. Al gasped when a figure he was all too familiar with came into view. A golden-haired teen who's face was tainted with crimson colors and a wild smirk while his clothes appeared to be torn and ragged, leaving his upper chest completely exposed and colored in blood. Al's eyes slowly moved down to what was in Ed's right hand. If Al could he would regurgitate with disgust at the sight. In Ed's hand was a female head, her face was fear scarred and her eyes were wide in a horrified shock. Blood was slightly dripping the decapitated neck and raw flesh was starting to decay, Edward's bangs covered his eyes but the crazed smirk across his face remained in position. "Little girl, don't you want to see your mother?" He asked holding the head up by its hair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20/ This Final Moment**

Against all odds Roy Mustang had never thought that he would be disobeying an order, but then again, oh well. He and his men were frantically searching for the missing Al while secretly looking out for Edward. For some unknown reason his gut was telling him to find Edward, and that if he didn't something unusually bad would happen…

He didn't know why but the Furher had dispatched a small unit of soldiers to keep an eye on the alchemist. It didn't make any sense to him…

…

"Monster!" the girl yelled then turned to Al, "He killed my mother and everyone else! He killed them all!"

"Well, that would make sense." Achaius mused as he walked out of the building with Demona following after him. "It's close to the full moon, _the final full moon, _and his instincts are probably being fully awakened."

The bangs across Ed's eyes flipped back and revealed those deranged, killer golden eyes. "Instincts? Full moon? That doesn't matter… I'm doing this all on my own free will…" A sudden gasp escaped Al and quickly caught Ed's attention. Edward looked to the armor and smiled sweetly. "Brother… Al? It's so good to see you again, would you mind handing that girl over to me?"

"No, Ed! Get a hold of yourself!" Al shouted.

"What are you talking about, Alphonse?" Ed mused while tilting his head, which would've looked adorable if there wasn't blood across his smile. "Everything's fine, even the voices inside of my head have stopped…" he arched his back and gave Al a fang filled soft smile, "although I still wish to kill that girl so please hand her over, I promise I'll make it quick."

"Edward, stop saying stuff like that! It's not you speaking, it's just-"

"Little girl, I'll let you see your mom again." Edward interrupted.

All of a sudden the girl stepped forth from behind Al and asked, "You will?" her face showed confusion and the small hint of delight. "No!" she suddenly screamed her face returning to an angry pained twist. "You killed my mom!"

"And I can take you to her… don't you want to see her again?" Ed smiled warmly although it came out looking like a smirk.

"Don't listen to him!" Al shouted, "Brother, you need help, we can-"

Suddenly, Demona grabbed the girl and threw her towards Ed and right in front of him. She was wide eyed scared when she finally came face to face with the demon who murdered her mother in cold blood. Edward didn't waste anytime, he took a firm hold on the girl before she could get up and run, grasped her head and squeezed. The girl screamed out in absolute pain as her skull started to crack and bone shards penetrated her brain, Edward smiled at the girl and looked her straight in the eye and soon all fell silent after a loud crack trembled the air. Ed dropped the lifeless body to the ground and sneered at Al who had fallen to his knees, once again his brother had killed… Al didn't want to believe it but now he had no choice but to. "Why the hell did you do that?" Al yelled at Demona sounding angrier then he ever had before.

"He would've killed the girl anyways." She said, "it wouldn't have made a difference when it's this close to night." She looked up and into the dawn sky; the sun and its bright colors were beginning to vanish from the sky. She looked back to the grinning Ed and started to approach him, "Ed, darling, you need stop this. What ever the homunculi did to you is making you act more rash than you should be."

Edward suddenly growled. "The homunculi… oh yes, I'll kill them as well, all of them. I've already killed Envy but sadly let that gluttonous monster escape…"

"You… killed Envy?" Al stuttered and Edward smiled at the memory that replayed inside of his head…

_Blood splattered everywhere as red lightning sparked from Envy's body as it was being continuously regenerated. He screamed in sheer pain as Ed toar away his limbs, clawed at his skin, and bit into him. Envy had no time to counteract these feral attacks that Ed was taking to him, Gluttony had already run away with fear as soon as Ed had attacked Envy. Edward snarled, growled and sputtered while furiously killing Envy multiple times, he growled to him, "You bastard homunculus, I don't care how many times it takes for me to kill you, I'll just keep killing you until you finally die. Its more fun for me anyways." _

_And so it lasted for a full five minutes before Envy was down on the ground panting wildly. His eyes were stuck with fear on the blond monster that was approaching him slowly with a delightful smirk on his face. Envy started to crawl away but to no avail he knew he wasn't going to get away in time and he could feel it… one more strike then he was dead. "Pipsqueak… please, I don't want to die… please, you'll regret killing me, I know you will…"_

_Edward stopped in front of Envy and sighed, "And I'm sure you'll regret ever leaving this world but here's the bid difference between you and me," he raised his clawed hand and Envy's eyes grew with fear, for once in his life he was scared. "You won't live long enough to actually regret." And he struck down on Envy; his hand went completely through his head making the color in his eyes vanish instantly. His body slowly began to vanish as Ed started to walk away with that same sadistic smirk on his face._

"Ah, it was just precious." Edward mused as he stepped forth. "But my blood lust has yet to be sated, but don't worry Al, I don't wish to kill you, actually I'm doing all of this for you." Al gasped. "I get what Furher Bradley wants me to do, he wants me to kill as many people as I can and as soon as I'm done with that he'll give me the Philosopher's Stone then I'll get your body back Al!"

"Brother, you're doing this for me?"

"I think I'll continue my killing spree with you…" Ed slowly hissed as he whirled his body in a twisted formation, "_Demona._" He quickly pounced on the unguarded werewolf and lowered her to the ground, she snarled and thrashed trying to get out of the blond's grip but alas he was too strong. She clawed at his skin and bit into his arms while Edward began making distorted, unnatural noises at her. Finally he bit into her neck and prepared to tear apart her jugular vein but something terrible stopped him.

Achaius was holding Al in locked position and his paw was on Al's blood seal. "Don't move Edward, get away from her or your brother dies." He snarled and Edward growled in response. He hesitated at first but slowly moved away from her, Demona immediately trotted away from the mad Ed and held onto her bleeding neck. "Good." Achaius sneered.

"Let go of him, Achaius." Demona growled. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Of course my love, but we still need to-" All of a sudden a gunshot sounded in the air and startled everyone. Achaius looked up and found a group of men in military uniforms with rifles pointed at them. The werewolves growled at this as one man stepped forth, "Aim only at those two monsters! Do not hit the Fullmetal Alchemist or his brother! Shoot to kill!" And so it began. Rifles shot, bullets flew, and screams were heard. The werewolves attacked the soldiers mercilessly as bullets struck them hard, Edward, on the other hand, had run to his brother and asked him, "Al, are you okay?"

"I am, but Ed we have to get out of here." Al said as he rose to his feet. "Um, have you seen my head?" he asked the blond pointing to his empty space. Edward looked around and came across an armored head, he smiled, went over to it, and picked it up.

"Found it, here you go Al." Then his breath caught in his throat. The blood in his veins froze and stopped flowing, cutting off circulation to every part of his body. Everything seemed to stop. Time. Breathing. Movement. It all stopped. Ed's golden eyes immediately stared upon the black werewolf who was inches away from Al's falling armor.

_I'm sorry… Brother._

The golden eyes then shifted over to the shattered blood seal that was mixed in with blood and other metal pieces. He had heard it, Al's voice. No… he couldn't be sorry, this was his fault! Not Al's! No! No! No! Sorrow, anguish, confusion, pain, it all filled the older Elric as his body grew cold and hollow. He couldn't speak, he couldn't smile, he couldn't move.

"I did what had to be done." Achaius mused with little sorrow, "That boy was the only thing left that kept you intact with your humanity." He flexed his claws and stood up on his two hind legs.

"No! Achaius, you didn't have to do that!" Demona shouted, fending off the bullets that were entering into her.

"Al…?" Edward whispered as he clutched the armored head. It hurt so much, everything was hurting. "Alphonse?" he called out again, a bit louder this time. It was starting to throb… he could feel it, his heart breaking… his will struggling to stay with him… and his very soul falling into complete darkness. _It was hurting. _"Alphonse!" And all feeling left him.

_Inside of Ed, his darker version was smiling madly and said, "That's it. Fall Edward, fall and never come back."_

**One more chapter to go! Then finally the epilogue! Thank you all for reading!**

**Please review!**

**FMA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Final Chapter: Execution**

Roy Mustang almost gawked at the heavy scent of blood that snaked its way into his nose. There were dead bodies all around him, some were scattered into fleshed chunks while others were scrapped all over the pavement. Overall, it sickened him. He had hoped that Ed had not done this but the evidence of this being his doing was all too clear, the victims had claw marks all over their deformed bodies and some had evidence of fangs tearing into their necks.

Twenty two people… Edward had managed to kill twenty two people… it sounded ridiculous, preposterous, absolutely idiotic to think that the young alchemist could do this much. And yet he did. The evidence pointed to it, the very scarred, tortured expressions on the victims faces that were forever still, obliviously pointing that the Fullmetal Alchemist did this to them.

Mustang scowled and moved on. His men behind him were all staring at the dead bodies with disgust and terror. If only they all knew what they were up against…

"Keep going!" Mustang ordered his men once he saw them cringing. "It's almost nightfall, we don't have much time!" No, in fact he wouldn't have enough time. He has no idea what will happen once the full moon shows itself but one thing was clear; this wouldn't end without a fight. All of a sudden a low moan whispered into Mustang's ears, he put his guard up and carefully examined his surrounding. Telling his men to halt, he searched for the source of the moan. It grew louder and was obviously sounding of extreme pain; dark eyes scanned over and black boots took small, cautious steps. The moaning grew louder with each step Mustang took and soon the clicking of guns trembled in his ears, he walked closer, and closer, and closer, until he came across in all too disturbing sight.

Blood. Nothing but pure crimson, glorified blood. There were insides – probably intestines – mounted and tied together two hardly recognizable beings. It was just too deformed to see faces anymore. Bones were protruding from underneath their fur-like skin and limbs were deformed and twisted in a repulsive manner, gasps and moans were slipping from the couples snout-like and somewhat human-like mouths where sharp fangs were planted. Both of their stomachs were cut open as their own intestines were wrapped around each other, binding them together. Blood dripped into a pool of crimson below their dog-like lower bodies and red, blackish eyes glared straight into the Colonel as he asked. "What the hell are you?"

The man's mouth gapped open with a painful shiver as one word escaped him. "Run…"

Run? Mustang thought about why he had said that but his train of thought was immediately cut off as something slammed into him and knocked him down. His men behind him all cocked their guns; Hawkeye ran over to Roy's side and helped him up. "What the hell?" he gasped at the figure that stood before him.

Golden, red stained hair flowed freely down the teen's shoulders as lips curled back to reveal sharp, inhuman fangs that made themselves known with a animalistic snarl. The teen stood on all fours with his bestial clawed feet and hands; golden fur ran down the center of his back and ended where his tailbone was. Muscles that shouldn't be on the boy protruded from underneath his skin while his body showed new height and strength. Roy cringed as his dark eyes met Ed's anger filled new ones. The whites of Ed's were no longer there, they were replaced with pitch-dark blackness, and his golden pupils and irises were still there but glowed with an intense hatred for everything. The gold swam in the black as the eyes narrowed with ease. "Edward…" Roy said staring at the deformed, half-animal, half-human teen.

"You… you did this!" Edward bellowed, his voice seeping with growing anger that matched his demonic eyes. "Damn you! You did this! You did this! You did this!"

Mustang stepped back along with the Lieutenant. His face showed confusion at what the older Elric was yelling. "Ed, calm down what are you talking about?" he said in the lowest tone he could manage.

"Did this… you… damn you!" Edward continued to snarl, he slowly stood on his two feet and continued to glare at the raven-haired man, "You didn't make it in time! And because of you, Al is dead! My brother is dead!" Mustang chocked on his own air.

His heart skipped a beat and the blood within his veins that flowing for a moment. Was this true… no, it couldn't be… could it? Alphonse was dead? Roy's thoughts clouded him and his judgment and for a moment he wouldn't have believed Ed if Riza hadn't have pointed to the scattered pieces of metal and armored body that was lying still in the middle of the street. Roy's eyes turned wide as realization set in. He looked back at the snarling teen, who was standing over him, and said, "Fullmetal, I-"

"Damn you, damn you, damn you! I'll kill you, you fucking bastard! I'll rip out your heart and shove it down your throat!" Edward shouted getting dangerously close to the Colonel. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you…"

"Edward, calm down, we can help you." Hawkeye soothed in a soft voice.

"No! No! No! No! No! Alphonse, my brother, is gone! No, Al, I'm sorry!" Edward bellowed clutching his head as hot tears streamed down his face, "I'm so sorry! This is my fault! Al…" Suddenly Edward turned to the bloodied couple and snarled, "Your fault! This is all your fault! You turned me into a monster and now…" He hunched over and prepared to launch himself at the struggling couple.

"Wait Edward, you can't!" Demona yelped through gasps of breath, "We're the only werewolves left in existence, if you kill us then our race will cease to exist!"

"I don't care!" Edward growled, standing in front of the couple.

"Damn it! Don't do this, Edward!" Achaius bellowed, struggling to get free of his intestines binds but scowling at the pain of doing so.

"You… killed him… you killed my little brother…" Edward suddenly fell silent as he raised his clawed hand in the air, "I promised to get his body back… I promised him… but now…" the claws began to lengthen to a sharp, long point, "He's gone… and you took him from me." Edward swooped his claws down and swiped at Demona's neck, going through the flesh and blood; and decapitating her head clean off. The head rolled onto the ground and eventually stopped, staring permenantly scared at her mate.

"De- Demona…" Achaius shivered.

"Now you know how it feels…" Edward whispered as he shoved his clawed hand into Achiaus's chest. The werewolf gasped in pain as Edward poked and prodded within his body. "You know how it feels to have someone taken from you… it hurts, doesn't it?" His claws eventually found themselves around the werewolf's heart and Edward gave him a cruel sadistic smile, "Too bad… I'm not going to let you die so easily." Making a precise and neat cut into his heart Edward stepped back as blood rocketed out of the wound, it splattered onto Ed's face as the color within Achiaus's eyes started to fade with abnormal pain.

The blood soon stopped flowing as the werewolf collapsed to his side, motionless. Then everything was silent. Edward turned back around to the fleet of soldiers and all emotion left him, he began to walk slowly towards them as the light of the full moon graced upon. Clouds parted and revealed a crimson colored, bright full moon. Roy flinched and immediately gave a single order, "Prepare to fire, use all necessary force but do not kill him!" all soldiers loaded their guns and aimed it at Ed's now shivering body. Mustang swiftly put on his gloves and looked on as Edward began to change.

It hurt so much. Not the pain of transforming but his shattered heart. Edward fell down on all fours as his body trembled with undeniable strain. His demonic eyes narrowed as bones snapped and rearranged themselves but even that kind of pain didn't matter to Ed. As his spine cracked and grew longer Ed's vision turned red as flashes of Al's human face appeared in front of him, flashes of cold and hot heat ravaged his continuously growing body as a migraine came over him. Edward howled as golden fur started to sprout from underneath his skin and began to cover him; claws and fangs lengthened even longer than they should be, as his snout grew longer. His little brother, he was gone… no, he could get him back, right? Damn them all, he hated them, he hated them all… every fiber of Ed's very being was screaming for blood – no, it was lusting for blood… _he was lusting for blood. _He wanted to wash away this painful sorrow that was burying into him, he wanted to bathe in the blood of all that caused his brother's death, he wanted… he wanted to… to just be near him again.

His change was finished and now what stood before the soldiers was no longer the form of Edward Elric. A wheezing golden wolf, four times the size of any other normal wolf, stood on all fours with it's head held down and its eyes narrowed to slits. The golden werewolf whimpered and growled lowly at Mustang who was prepared to attack if necessary. The werewolf lifted his head and glared straight into Mustang's dark eyes, he stared and stared and stared. Golden met black as an invisible connection was made, and that's when Roy felt it. Sorrow, anguish, anger, loneliness, pain, and above all fear, there was a huge intent to kill emaciating from the werewolf but it seemed to not to care about that. The werewolf turned its back on Roy and walked over to the armor, its paws took small, cautious steps as if afraid to come near the armor. But it was obvious that that wasn't the case. Edward wanted to be near him; even if Al wasn't there anymore he wanted to be right by his side.

If only someone could understand it. If only anyone could understand how much Al had control over Ed's very reasons to live, Al's very attitude had such an effect on Edward… it kept him going, it drove him, it gave him the strength to walk on. But now what? What was he to do? It was hurting so much, everything was hurting and everything was numb. Edward had disconnected with reality for a moment. When he finally stood over the armor Ed looked down on it with pitiful, sad golden eyes, he bent down and lied right next to the armor. His wolf face was right in front of the lifeless armored head as it stared at him… _it stared into him…_ "Al…" Edward whimpered. "Al…" the pressing killer instincts was pounded in his head, screaming the familiar words:

_Kill. Devour. Destroy. _

No… he didn't want to kill right now. Everything that had happened up to this very moment… every move, every innocent moment, every mistake… was passing through him. "Al…" a stray soldier slowly began to approach him, his gun was pointed directly at him… he was going to hurt Ed, but Ed didn't care. No, he was going to harm his brother, he couldn't allow that, he won't allow a bullet to scrape Al's body… Edward glared up at the soldier and growled ferociously, his fangs were bared as a warning to stay away from him. The soldier took a step back but still had his gun pointed, Mustang ordered the military officer to stay back as he himself slowly came up to the golden werewolf. Edward turned his head towards Roy and lowly growled at him.

"Ed," Mustang said in the lowest and softest voice he could manage. He slowly bent down next to the mass of golden fur and lifted his hand, Ed saw this and snarled. "I'm not going to hurt you." Roy mused. Edward watched the hand with quick procession as it came closer to the armored head; Ed snapped at the hand but missed biting it. The hand retreated backwards as Mustang scowled. "I'm sorry." The deep voice apologized as the hand landed softly on top on Ed's head. Edward didn't snap at it, he didn't even attempt that. His eyes began to water and swell up with tears as they trembled and narrowed.

_Kill. Devour. Destroy._

The tears were begging to fall…

"_Edward!"_

That voice…

"_Big brother!"_

That wonderful voice…

_"Brother… if anything were to happen to you…" _

Al's voice. Finally the tears came as clouds covered the sky. The moon was no longer showing as dark clouds masked it, thunder came and tears fell upon the ground as they were mixed with rain that came down. Edward howled and whimpered and sobbed, the rain drenched him but he didn't care, no one cared. Roy felt the boy's sorrow and lowered his head a bit; this truly was the final night.

"Aruuuuuuu…" Edward howled in an absolute mourn-filled tone. "Aruuuuuu…" he continued to cry out as if someone was going to call back to him. _Oh how he wished someone would…_

He was completely numb now. Devoid of all feelings except for the pain that was etched into this very moment. If he could, he would follow Al, he would come to him, he would do anything for him. And if Al were still here he would take all of his pain and throw it away. But no… that won't happen.

"_Aruuuuuu…"_

_ This truly was the final night._


	22. Chapter 22

**Before you all read the very last chapter, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing and reading my story:**

**Cha's Aegis**

**Rivers of Angelic Roses**

**Usagi Elric**

**Henai**

**Mysterious-Becci-D**

**Thelastunicorn**

**xoxoEdward Elricxoxo**

**Masked Void**

**Wishfulliving89**

**Horselvr4evr123**

**Mizkitty104**

_**Anonymous**_

**Joker Oak**

**Alice Nyte**

**Christina E. Lupin**

**MiniSkirtRanger**

**Dragonmorph**

**And a special thanks for everyone who has read Blood of the Beast!**

**Now, please enjoy!**__

**Epilogue: Never-Ending Night**

The boy looked on at the armor that sat across the room from him. It was pretty banged up and useless but it held purpose and extraordinary feeling, the head, on the other hand, was missing. The boy continued to smile at the armor; his golden, soft hair was braided back and hung down his back. Edward was wearing nothing but a white long gown, around him was an average room. A bed, a bathroom, and a bookcase, but alas there were no windows and only one locked door. He was trapped inside the room, doomed to forever stay in his little domain. In his arms, an armored head was being hugged. He never let go of the head, and he would never let go of it, it was too precious to carelessly put away. He continued to smile and squeezed the head tightly, "Oh Al…" Edward whispered to the head. How long had he been in this room? He didn't know, time just didn't seem too important to him.

Edward stood up and went over to his bookcase. There wasn't much to read but there were a variety of books going on from _The 3 Little Pigs _to Alchemy books. It didn't read about alchemy as much as he did before but occasionally when he felt like it he would read a page or two. Edward scanned over the new books and picked a colorful, preschool book. He then went over to his bed and lied down with the book in his hand, the armored head was right beside him as he began to read _Where the Wild Things Are. _He knew it was immature to read such a childish book but he couldn't help it, the book was actually fascinating to him, the adventures and friendship displayed in the book made him happy to read such a story. He read aloud so that the armored head could hear him, in between his readings he would sometimes stop to laugh at the humor that was shared.

After ten minutes he was done. He laid the book on the ground beside his bed and hugged the head again. He closed his eyes for a split moment but they were soon reopened as the locked door opened, General Roy Mustang came through it with his team behind him, Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Falmon. Roy looked over to the teen, who was now at the edge of his bed, and sighed, "Would you like us to take him out?" Roy asked pointing to the armor. Edward nodded at this and smiled.

"Don't hurt him." Edward said in a soft, warning tone. The soldiers went over to the armor and began to disassemble it; the armor was too heavy to be carried by one man so they each had to carry a piece or two. Once the armor was out, Riza went over to Edward and asked him if he wanted them to take the head too. Ed replied, "No! No, I want him to stay with me…" she sighed and looked down sadly at the Elric. Mustang instructed her to leave the room, she said a sad goodbye to Ed and he said goodbye back to her with a smile on his face. She left, leaving a distraught Mustang and sound Edward alone.

"Fullme- Ed, are you alright?" Roy asked feeling obviously worried for the teen.

Edward nodded. "I'm alright, General." He stood up, placed the armored head on the bed, and began to strip. He lifted off his gown and began to pull down his boxers but stopped when the General didn't leave. "Pervy old man, get out of here!" Edward spat with frustration.

Mustang flinched and began to walk out. He took one last solemn look at Ed and without saying anything else; he left, locking the door behind him. Ed breathed and proceeded on taking off his boxers, he threw his clothes on the floor and sat back on his bed. Any moment _it _would begin. He hardly felt the pain of going through the transformation since he had went through it so many times but it was still uncomfortable. He waited and waited and waited, until finally he felt it. That burst of energy within him, and at that precise moment he knew that night had fallen.

And so it began as Ed howled in longing.

…

Golden eyes fluttered open as muscles ached and throbbed. Ed found himself on the cold, damp floor and pushed himself to stand up. He was still naked as he stood up straight and looked over his messed up room. Paper and torn books were scattered everywhere, torn to pieces and shredded to bits. Claw marks were etched into the walls and bed sheets were shredded and torn, Edward sighed at this.

He looked over to the disaster bed and gleamed. Al's head was still in good shape, that was some good news but then again every night that he transformed Al's head has never been damaged. Edward picked up the head, looked deep into its hollow eyes and smiled, "Looks like I'm going too need new books… and a room."

Ed hugged the head and laughed softly. He fell down to his knees and continued on to laugh… he laughed and laughed until a group of military men entered his territory and sedated him. Darkness crept into his vision as he clutched the armored head tightly, intending never to let go of it. He laughed until his voice started to fade as the sedative took effect… soon only one thought crossed his mind.

What was so funny?

**Thank you all for your support! **

** The sequel to BotB is called:**

**Nightfall for the Beast**

**A special thanks to all my readers! I still couldn't have finished this story with you all! Check out my stories to look for the sequel! And for now:**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
